


Unmade Plans

by vauseslay



Series: Made of Glass [2]
Category: Laura Prepon - Fandom, Orange is the New Black, Taylor Schilling - Fandom, oitnb
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauseslay/pseuds/vauseslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But for now you're a scan of my unmade plans."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Afundo a cabeça dentro da água agora morna da banheira de Laura. Ainda sinto falta do peso do corpo dela sobre o meu dentro da água, mas estou começando a me acostumar com isso. Há duas semanas que estou na casa de Laura, como ela me pediu. E há duas semanas que ela fala cada vez menos comigo, passa cada vez mais tempo sozinha no quarto, ou na sala, e quando ela me procura, sei exatamente o que ela quer. E depois que está satisfeita, ela volta a se fechar e passar horas fingindo ver televisão ou ler um livro.

Levanto da banheira, e paro por um segundo, sentindo a água escorrendo por todo o meu corpo. Preciso conversar com ela. Estou começando a ficar preocupada com ela, e se ela não vai falar comigo, eu vou falar com ela, e ela vai me ouvir, mesmo que esteja fora do ar como tem ficado ultimamente. Puxo uma toalha e me enrolo.

Quando entro no quarto, Laura está parada na frente do espelho. Sua blusa está enrolada até debaixo dos seus seios e ela observa o reflexo da sua barriga com uma concentração impressionante. Não posso evitar sorrir. Ela vira para um lado, depois para o outro, corre os dedos pela pequena saliência e vejo uma sombra de sorriso no seu rosto, mas ele logo se vai, e ela trinca os dentes.

“Ei, você está mesmo aí dentro?” ela sussurra, com a mão sobre a barriga. “Você é tão irreal...” 

“Eu não acho que ele pode te ouvir, Laura.” Digo e ela se assusta, puxando a blusa sobre a barriga. “Ou ela, quando nós vamos poder saber?”

“Acho que no quarto ou quinto mês.” Ela diz, e parece envergonhada, o que é adorável. Entro no quarto para me vestir e Laura senta na cama.

“Você pode ficar tranquila, só parece que você comeu uns hambúrgueres a mais no fim de semana.” Eu digo, e ela ri. Sorrio. Fazer Laura rir está cada vez mais raro, então me sinto extremamente orgulhosa quando consigo. 

“É meio surreal, sabe? Tem um bebê dentro de mim.” Me sento ao seu lado, vestindo apenas a minha lingerie. Isso é o mais perto que chegamos de uma conversa desde a morte de Tanner, e quero dar a esse momento toda a minha atenção e me agarrar a ele com todas as minhas forças.

“Você vai ser uma ótima mãe.” Beijo a têmpora dela e pego suas mãos, e ela sorri. “Não se preocupe.”

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, e eu suspiro ao reconhecer aquele olhar. Ela se inclina para me beijar, mas eu viro bem a tempo e ela só pega o canto dos meus lábios.

“Aw... vamos lá, Taylor...” ela tenta virar o meu rosto, mas eu resisto, então ela desce para o meu pescoço, dando beijos lentos enquanto a sua mão sobe pela minha perna exposta, apertando levemente.

“A gente acabou de sair da banheira, Laura.” Tiro a mão dela da minha perna e tento manter a voz firme, por mais difícil que seja com a língua dela me causando arrepios.

“Eu sei que você tem energia pra mais uma.” 

Eu me ponho de pé, empurrando Laura para poder me levantar, e ela me olha espantada. Laura abaixa as mãos, colocando-as sobre as suas pernas. Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas pela cara dela vejo que _ela_ espera que eu diga alguma coisa. Esvazio meus pulmões e apoio as mãos na cintura. 

“Laura, o que está acontecendo com você?” pergunto e ela faz uma careta que sugere que está confusa, mas no fundo, eu sei que ela sabe exatamente do que estou falando. 

“Do que você está falando?”

“Você sabe do que eu estou falando, pelo amor de Deus!” a careta confusa dela dá lugar a uma surpresa quando ela ouve o tom alto da minha voz. “Duas semanas! Há duas semanas que você mal fala comigo! Meu Deus, nós estamos na mesma casa e eu ouço cinco palavras suas por dia, e quatro delas são o meu nome enquanto você está tendo um orgasmo, porque parece que é só pra isso que eu sirvo agora! Fala comigo, Laura...” subitamente, minha voz assume um tom tão patético que essa frase mais parece uma súplica. “ _O que está acontecendo?_ ”

“Você quer saber o que está acontecendo comigo?!” ela se levanta e eu tenho que olhar para cima para continuar olhando nos seus olhos, que estão agora tomados de algo que parece raiva. Seu rosto está vermelho e não consigo dizer se ela quer chorar, ou me bater. “Eu estou grávida, Taylor! _Grávida!_ Tem uma porra de um bebê dentro de mim, e o pai dele está _morto!_ E eu amava ele, e é tudo culpa minha! Eu não faço a menor ideia de como eu vou fazer para criar essa criança, eu não estava pronta! Eu não estou pronta...” a voz dela começa a falhar e, de repente, ela cai de joelhos, não mais capaz de segurar as emoções dentro do seu peito.

Me ajoelho ao lado dela e ela se encolhe em uma posição desajeitada, deitada sobre o meu peito. Envolvo meus braços ao seu redor de maneira protetora, porque é tudo que consigo pensar em fazer. Seus soluços são infantis, altos e destrutivos como trovões, e posso sentir meu peito molhado com as suas lágrimas. Beijo o topo da sua cabeça, afagando as suas costas e o seu cabelo, mas não tento acalmá-la. Ela vem guardando muito dentro de si durante esse tempo, e é bom que ela bote tudo para fora. Então eu deixo ela chorar no meu colo. Deixo ela chorar até que não sobrem mais lágrimas dentro dela, e ela vai se acalmando aos poucos. Consigo fazer com que ela se levante e a guio para a cama, puxo um cobertor sobre nós e deixo que ela se deite sobre o meu peito novamente.

“Me desculpe...” a voz dela é um sussurro fraco e rouco e eu a aperto mais forte contra mim, entrelaçando nossas pernas.

“Shh... não se desculpe, está tudo bem." beijo a sua testa. "Está melhor?” ela meio que balança a cabeça. “Vai ficar tudo bem, Laura. Eu prometo. Eu estou aqui, e eu não vou a lugar nenhum. _Nós_ vamos cuidar desse bebê. E vai dar tudo certo.” Inclino a cabeça e consigo alcançar seus lábios com os meus. “ _Vai ficar tudo bem._ ”

“Eu te amo, Taylor Schilling.” Ela usa meu nome e sobrenome, como fiz na cozinha dela quando disse aquelas palavras pela primeira vez, e beija o meu pescoço. Saber que ela lembra daquilo me faz sorrir.

“Eu também te amo, Laura Prepon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

Não percebo que dormi até acordar com barulhos vindos do banheiro. Percebo que Laura saiu da cama, levando o calor e boa parte do conforto com ela, e acendo o abajur antes de me sentar. Ouço o barulho novamente, um que já estou até de acostumando de tanto ouvi-lo nos últimos dias, e me levanto para ir até o banheiro. Paro na porta e lá está Laura, de joelhos, debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário, botando toda e qualquer coisa que ela tenha comido durante o dia para fora.

“Precisa de ajuda?” ela tosse duas vezes e balança a mão. Interpreto como um não. “Certeza? Nem com o cabelo?” ela balança a mão novamente e seu corpo treme com mais uma golfada. “Talvez um pouco de água gelada?” ela ergue o polegar.

Quando volto para o banheiro, Laura está escovando os dentes, apoiada no balcão da pia com apenas uma mão, de costas para a porta. Ela não vê quando eu me encosto no batente da porta e espero que ela acabe, e também não faço questão de anunciar a minha presença. Tiro esses poucos segundos para observá-la. O jeito como o seu cabelo cai pelas suas costas, os fios se curvando uns sobre os outros, formando ondas no seu cabelo negro. O contrate entre a lingerie e a camiseta pretas e a sua pele excessivamente branca, seus ombros expostos pela blusa, cada curva que molda a sua cintura, o seu quadril, as pernas...

“Para de olhar pra minha bunda.” Olho para cima, e Laura me olha pelo espelho. Encolho os ombros e ela dá uma risada abafada, e se vira para pegar o copo das minhas mãos.

“Melhor?” 

“Me pergunte isso daqui a nove meses.” Ela se apoia novamente no balcão, agora de frente para mim, e bebe metade do copo de uma vez só. “Obrigada por isso. Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho como namorada de grávida.”

“É meu hobby, não sabia? Sempre arrumo grávidas pra cuidar. Mas só quando elas vomitam.” Ela rola os olhos para mim e eu sorrio, seguro ela pela cintura e beijo o seu rosto. “E você acabou de dizer _namorada?_ ”

“É o que você é, não?” ela envolve um braço ao meu redor e eu mordo o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo ela se arrepiar.

“Não sei, sou?” 

“Eu gosto de como soa. Minha namorada. _Minha_.” me empurrando até a parede do outro lado, ela me prende entre os seus braços e beija o meu pescoço, correndo a língua lentamente pela minha pele, e eu levo as mãos para o cabelo dela.

“Sua, é?” colo mais o meu corpo no dela e seguro os seus seios sob a camiseta. Ela me morde e eu sinto seus lábios macios chupando a minha pele no lugar que ela mordeu. “Então me faz sua.”

“Você já é.” Ela joga a sua perna no meio das minhas e reprimo um gemido quando a sua coxa toca o meu sexo. Estou tão excitada que não posso evitar tentar montar na sua perna para aliviar a minha excitação. Ela percebe isso e sorri, força a perna para cima e não consigo segurar o gemido dessa vez. “Eu vou te mostrar.”

Com Laura em cima de mim, com os dois braços me segurando contra a parede, me sinto subitamente pequena. Mas o jeito como tudo no corpo dela no momento sugere que ela tem domínio sobre mim não me incomoda. Me _excita_. “Porra... por que você tem que ter o corpo de uma amazona?” isso ganha uma risada dela e ela se afasta apenas o suficiente para tirar a blusa.

“Você não gosta?” ela pega as minhas mãos e as coloca sobre os seus seios, e sinto seus mamilos eretos sob as minhas palmas, acusando que ela está tão excitada quanto eu. “Aperta.” Faço como ela manda e apalpo seus seios, prendendo os mamilos entre os meus dedos, e ela morde o lábio inferior.

“Ah, eu amo.” Laura me vira violentamente de costas para ela e eu sou obrigada a por as duas mãos sobre a parede para manter o equilíbrio. Ela dá um tapa um pouco mais forte que o necessário na minha bunda e aperta, me fazendo soltar um gritinho, e ela sorri, aproximando a boca do meu ouvido para falar.

“Tira isso.” Ela puxa a alça do meu sutiã. “Tira _tudo_. Anda.”

Sorrio ao entender que jogo estamos jogando e tiro a minha lingerie, rápido, e fico de pé na mesma posição de antes. Laura ainda veste a calcinha e eu sinto o tecido roçando contra a minha pele quando ela cola o corpo no meu, encaixando perfeitamente em mim. “Vira.” Me viro e ela me beija ferozmente, me pegando pelas pernas para me levantar. Envolvo as pernas ao redor da cintura dela, segurando em seu pescoço para manter o equilíbrio, mas não separo minha boca da dela, nem quando ela começa a me carregar no colo para o quarto.

Me viro para trás quando ouço o barulho de várias coisas caindo no chão e vejo que Laura derrubou tudo que estava sobre a sua escrivaninha com apenas um braço. Ela me joga sobre a mesa e sobe por cima de mim. Com a cama a poucos metros, acho estranha a escolha dela de transar em cima de uma mesa. Mas não estou exatamente reclamando. “Eu tenho planos pra você.” Ela diz entre beijos, massageando meu seio direito com uma das mãos. “Eu vou me divertir um pouco.”

“O que isso significa?”

“Você vai ver.” Ela me dá um último beijo e desce da mesa.

Acompanho ela com o olhar, mas o quarto está escuro, a única iluminação é a luz dos abajures ainda acesos ao lado da cama. Então eu só espero, estirada naquela mesa, praticamente sentindo meu coração martelando no meu peito. E sinto a urgência, a vontade, o desejo por todo o meu corpo. 

Quando Laura volta ao meu campo de visão, ela segura dois lenços em uma das mãos. Ela para a uma certa distância da mesa e me observa, no sentido mais literal da palavra. Seus olhos passeiam por todo o meu corpo de modo predatório e eu consigo ver o brilho neles de onde estou. Chamo o nome dela e ela parece se lembrar do que ia fazer. Anda até mim e pega uma das minhas mãos, colocando-a acima da minha cabeça.

“Laura, o que...” com um dos lenços, ela amarra a minha mão no pé da mesa. Olho para ela franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas ela não olha para mim. “O que você está fazendo?”

“Shhh.” Ela faz a mesma coisa com a outra mão, e me vejo imobilizada, podendo mover apenas as minhas pernas. Passada a confusão inicial, isso meio que me excita.

Isso vai ser interessante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Eu volto a subir na mesa e a cara que Taylor faz ao tentar soltar as mãos e não conseguir, se vendo impotente, é maravilhosa. Eu beijo ela e mordo o seu lábio. _Forte_. Sinto gosto de sangue e Taylor enruga o nariz, mas não parece se importar e volta a me beijar, mas eu me afasto. Ela levanta uma sobrancelha e aproxima o rosto, mas eu desvio novamente e dou um sorriso de canto. Pelo jeito como ela morde o lábio, vejo que ela entendeu que está à mercê da minha vontade.

Levo meus seios até a sua boca e ela circula o meu mamilo com a língua, coloca na boca e chupa, me arrancando um gemido abafado. Ela beija entre os meus seios e faz o mesmo no outro, e não se contenta apenas com o mamilo, arranhando a minha pele com os dentes e chupando todo o meu seio, que logo está todo marcado pela sua boca. Fecho os olhos e aprecio o toque da boca dela. “Eu quero tocar.” Ela força as mãos para tentar se soltar, novamente sem sucesso. Eu seguro o cabelo dela e faço ela voltar com a boca para os meus seios.

“Você faz o que _eu_ quiser hoje.”

Enfio o braço entre os nossos corpos e deslizo os dedos pela sua barriga até as suas pernas, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar debaixo do meu toque. Meu toque é leve, provoco ela apenas com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando a parte interna das suas coxas e os lábios, separando-os só para constatar o quão molhada ela está. Pressiono o clitóris dela com o polegar e ela geme contra o meu peito.

“Abra as pernas.” Ela me obedece, e fecha os olhos quando eu coloco apenas a ponta do meu dedo na sua entrada, fazendo círculos que ela acompanha com o quadril. Ela trinca os dentes, já respirando com dificuldade, e vejo o quanto ela luta para se controlar. Mas eu estou decidida a fazer ela perder o controle completamente.

“Porra, Laura.” Taylor morde o lábio e vejo que suas mãos se fecham em punhos, forçando os lenços mais uma vez. Tiro o meu dedo de dentro dela e estimulo apenas o seu clitóris. “Não faz assim...”

“Você quer forte?” pergunto e volto a acariciar as suas coxas, correndo as pontas dos dedos dos joelhos dela até a virilha. Ela balança a cabeça. “Assim?”

Cravo minhas unhas na perna dela, e arranho até a sua virilha o mais forte que consigo. Ela abre os olhos e puxa o ar pela boca com força, quase engasgando na própria respiração. Olho bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis arregalados de surpresa enquanto faço a mesma coisa na outra perna, tentando por fogo neles com o meu olhar, como eles costumam fazer comigo. E parece funcionar, seus olhos ficam escuros e ela franze as sobrancelhas, soltando algo muito parecido com um gemido, que me faz sorrir.

Eu sento na barriga dela, e ela resmunga pelo afastamento dos nossos corpos. Sorrio e levo as mãos até os meus seios, ainda marcados pelos dentes dela, e ela assiste enquanto massageio eles, gemendo baixinho, apenas o suficiente para provocar ela. Toco as minhas pernas, minha barriga, jogo o cabelo todo para um lado e levo uma das mãos até o meio das minhas pernas. Meu gemido ao me tocar é exagerado, mas a respiração ofegante é genuína, e me sinto um pouco aliviada por poder parar de fingir que situação não me excita tanto quanto a ela. “Taylor...” o jeito como ela arqueia as sobrancelhas ao me ouvir gemendo o seu nome torna ainda mais difícil não sorrir.

“Para com isso.” A voz dela falha, está estampado em seu rosto o desespero que ela sente por não poder me tocar, e por eu me recusar a tocá-la. A visão deve ser torturante, e mesmo que eu esteja começando a sentir minhas pernas tremendo, pretendo torna-la ainda pior. Aperto o meu seio e minha cabeça rola sobre os meus ombros. Por mais gostoso que isso seja, não posso deixar que me distraia do meu objetivo principal. “Porra...”

“Hm... eu estou tão molhada...” eu mordo o lábio, falando com a voz tão baixa e tão arrastada que minha frase inteira parece um gemido. Deslizo dois dedos para dentro de mim, e a cara de Taylor é indescritível. “Você quer sentir?”

Ela balança a cabeça e eu levo meus dedos até a boca dela. Ela chupa primeiro o indicador, depois o médio, demorando em cada um deles, mordendo as pontas, fazendo de tudo para me provocar. Funciona, é claro. Consigo me sentir ficando ainda mais molhada, e o mais difícil é não deixar isso transparecer. Deslizo meus dedos pelos lábios dela, pelo seu pescoço, até os seus seios e seguro um deles.

Me debruço sobre o corpo dela e beijo o espaço entre os seus seios. Seu coração martela contra os meus lábios e seu peito sobe e desce violentamente com a sua respiração irregular. Prendo um de seus mamilos rosados entre os dentes e mordo com força. Um pequeno grito escapa pela boca de Taylor e sua respiração se altera ainda mais. “Você está em uma vibe meio 50 Tons de Cinza, hein? Meu deus...”

“Talvez.” Eu rio e estico o braço para desfazer o nó que prende a mão direita dela. “Eu tenho outra ideia.”

“Já vai me soltar?”

“Não exatamente.” Vejo as marcas vermelhas que os lenços deixaram em seus pulsos e tenho que morder o lábio para não sorrir. “Fica de joelhos.”

Apesar de ter as sobrancelhas franzidas, Taylor se ajoelha, de costas para mim. Pego as suas duas mãos e as amarro juntas na frente do corpo dela, e dou um empurrão que faz com que ela caia de quatro sobre a mesa. Admiro ela nessa posição por um momento, completamente vulnerável, e penso em tudo o que eu poderia fazer com ela desse jeito. Mas o jogo precisa acabar logo, ou não vou conseguir chegar onde eu quero. “Que tipo de posição é es... aw!” eu penetro ela com um dedo apenas, tão lentamente que é desesperador até para mim. Meu polegar faz movimentos circulares sobre o clitóris dela, o mais devagar possível, e ela arqueia as costas com um gemido delicioso. Tiro meu dedo de dentro dela depois de poucos segundos. “Laura... eu juro que vou te bater quando você me soltar.”

“Me bater?” eu rio. “Assim?” dou um tapa mais forte que o necessário na bunda dela com a minha mão livre e ela dá um pulo e um gritinho, que me arranca uma risada abafada. “Ou assim?” faço a mesma coisa do outro lado e ela geme algo que parece ser um palavrão. Deslizo dois dedos para dentro dela, mantendo um ritmo considerável dessa vez, e o seu gemido é quase aliviado.

Me inclino mais uma vez sobre ela e a minha boca fica muito próxima do ouvido dela. Suas bochechas estão vermelhas e seu corpo inteiro está quente e suado, fico satisfeita com os resultados do meu trabalho até então. Mordo o lóbulo da sua orelha. “Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.” A resposta dela é um gemido um pouco alto quando curvo meus dedos dentro dela.

Não tenho que deixar ela esperando por muito tempo enquanto coloco o Strap-on no lugar. Volto para a mesa, ajoelho atrás dela e não posso deixar de notar as marcas perfeitas das minhas mãos na bunda dela. Sem aviso prévio, penetro o brinquedo inteiro nela. O que ela emite não é um gemido. É um _grito_. Ela arqueia as costas e olha para mim por sobre o ombro com os olhos arregalados. Seu cabelo loiro cai pelo seu rosto enquanto ela é impulsionada pelos meus movimentos e os gemidos são constantes, saindo pela sua boca entreaberta. 

“Mais forte... Laura, mais forte!” ela pede entre os gemidos, com dificuldade para montar essa frase tão simples. Ela arranha a mesa e move o quadril para ajudar, desesperada depois de tanta provocação, implorando por meio de gemidos para que eu a liberte, que a faça entrar em colapso. Ela joga a cabeça para trás e eu seguro forte a sua cintura, cravando as unhas na pele dela. “Porra! Eu vou... e-eu vou...”

“Vai gozar?” agarro o cabelo dela, puxando forte, fazendo a cabeça dela ir ainda mais para trás. Ela balança a cabeça e eu não solto o seu cabelo, continuo puxando enquanto aumento o ritmo dos movimentos como ela pediu, o que faz ela gemer ainda mais alto. “Então goza, vai. Goza pra mim.”

 

Cravo minhas unhas nas suas costas e arranho, tão forte que vejo sangue escorrer de um dos arranhões, mas isso só resulta em um gemido mais forte, seguido de uma série de outros iguais que sugerem que ela chegou ao orgasmo finalmente. Seu corpo inteiro treme, ela revira os olhos e os fecha com força. Seu corpo arde, o suor brilha nas suas costas, marcadas de cima a baixo pelas minhas unhas, e a visão desse ângulo não poderia ser melhor. Aos poucos, as reações dela vão diminuindo de intensidade, até que só sobra a respiração irregular que faz as suas costas subirem e descerem de forma rápida e violenta.

“Meu... Deus, Laura...” a voz dela está rouca de tanto ser forçada, e ela não consegue falar direito por estar sem fôlego. Dou um último tapa nela antes de descer da mesa, e ela sorri.

“Devo perguntar se você gostou?” 

“Vai se foder.” Ela diz isso com um sorriso de canto e se deita de costas sobre a mesa. “Já pode me soltar.”

“Hm... e se eu quiser te deixar aí pro resto da noite?” me inclino para beijar ela e ela levanta as mãos ainda amarradas para segurar o meu rosto.

“Aí eu não vou poder te recompensar por isso.”

“Guarda pra outro dia.” Desfaço o nó e ela separa as mãos, girando os pulsos e analisando o estrago que as amarras fizeram neles. Pego suas mãos e beijo seus pulsos vermelhos e marcados, e ela sorri

“Você está certa.” Ela entrelaça os dedos nos meus cabelos e me beija mais uma vez. “Preciso pensar em alguma coisa à altura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bem caprichado para compensar a demora, hein? haha ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

**6 semanas**

Posso sentir a minha cadeira tremendo de tanto que Laura balança a perna ao meu lado. Coloco a mão em cima da sua coxa para fazê-la parar e olho ao redor da sala de espera, para os adesivos de bichinhos e flores nas paredes, os brinquedos nas estantes e revistas em uma mesinha no centro. Uma delas é rabiscada por um menininho, com cabelos ruivos e não mais que 4 anos, que é assistido cuidadosamente por Laura.

"Ele pode ser ruivo." Ela diz, e seus olhos não deixam a criança.

"O que?"

"O bebê. O meu bebê, digo. Ele pode ser ruivo. Eu sou ruiva, o pai de Tanner também, se eu não me engano." Ela enfia os dedos entre os meus e seu polegar acaricia as minhas juntas. Seu gesto é tão inconsciente que ela nem olha para nossas mãos, e isso me faz querer sorrir. "Ele também pode ser, certo?"

"Ou ele pode ser moreno, e nós podemos usar ele na série como o filho que a Piper fez na Alex com o dedo." Ela revira os olhos, mas sorri. "O que Jenji disse?"

"Tenho que gravar algumas cenas antes que a barriga apareça. Depois ela talvez tenha que tirar Alex da série por um tempo. De novo." Ela suspira e baixa o olhar para as nossas mãos sobre a sua perna. "Ela soou desapontada, sabe? Não por eu estar grávida, claro. Na verdade, ela adorou a notícia. Mas por ter que mexer na série toda de novo." Ela pressiona os lábios. "Eu odeio deixar as pessoas decepcionadas, ainda mais no meu trabalho."

"Laura Prepon?" Uma mulher chama na entrada para o corredor, lendo o nome em uma prancheta, e não tenho tempo para responder Laura. Mas aperto a sua mão, e ela entende.

Laura se levanta, eu me levanto logo atrás dela, e seguimos a mulher até uma das portas no corredor. Ao entrarmos, um homem, o médico, se apresenta, aperta a mão de Laura, depois a minha, e pede para que ela deite sobre a mesa.

A princípio eu não a acompanho. Me entretenho com os quadros sobre gravidez, desenvolvimento de fetos e bebês e amamentação nas paredes, observando os vários desenhos e lendo informações que não assimilo realmente. Mas quando meus olhos passam por Laura e vejo que ela me olha, seus lábios se movendo, dizendo _"Fica comigo"_ sem fazer nenhum som, é difícil negar esse pedido.

Paro ao lado da mesa onde Laura está deitada e ela pega a minha mão enquanto observo o médico passar um gel sobre a sua barriga. Ela faz uma careta adorável, e ri, apertando a minha mão. "Gelado."

O médico dá uma risada abafada. "In vitro?"

"O que?" Nos viramos para ele.

"O bebê. Foi in vitro?" Ele pergunta novamente e nós nos entreolhamos. Ele pega um aparelhinho conectado a um computador, mas hesita por um instante e olha para nós. "Me desculpe… vocês estão juntas, certo?"

"Sim, mas... mas não. Digo, o bebê. Não foi planejado." Laura responde por mim e tenho que morder a parte interna da minha bochecha para não sorrir. Esse médico é a primeira pessoa a saber que estamos realmente juntas, mas só Deus sabe como é bom ouvir Laura dizer aquilo.

Diante da cara de confusão que o homem faz, apenas digo: "É complicado" e ele balança a cabeça, voltando ao seu trabalho.

Laura aperta levemente a minha mão quando ele encosta o transdutor em sua barriga, deslizando lentamente. No monitor, uma imagem e algumas letras e números surgem. Bem, uma "imagem". Um borrão branco e cinza com uma mancha escura no centro, na qual ele indica coisas que só ele vê. (Mesmo. Só ele. Nem eu, e a julgar pela cara dela, nem Laura, conseguimos ver absolutamente nada.)

Depois de algum tempo falando, ao ver as nossas expressões de confusão, ele apenas ri e mexe em mais alguma coisa no computador. "Isso aqui pode ser mais interessante."

E eu ouço um som.

Laura aperta forte a minha mão. Muito forte. Olho para ela, mas ela não tira os olhos da tela, mesmo que a imagem não tenha mudado em nada. Vejo um sorriso se formando em seu rosto, cada vez mais largo.

"Isso é…" a voz dela é quase um sussurro, como se estivesse admirada demais para falar.

"O coração dele, sim." O médico sorri.

Ela se vira para mim, e o que vejo nos seus olhos é indescritível. É um brilho diferente, e seu sorriso é tão largo que não posso não sorrir junto. Sua expressão admirada, como se estivesse diante da coisa mais impressionante do mundo, é tão adorável, e me diz tudo o que ela está sentindo. _"É o meu bebê..."_ ela sussurra.

Minha resposta é pressionar meus lábios contra os dela.

* * *

 

**9 Semanas**

"O que faz aqui?"

Laura está sozinha em uma parte vazia do set, um dos corredores de Litchfield. Ela não usa o mesmo uniforme cáqui que eu, mas um laranja, e tem os óculos de Alex Vause em seu rosto. Ela parece perfeitamente bem por fora, mas não é dela se afastar enquanto outros estão gravando, por isso acho estranho. Ela sorri de modo tranquilizador, como se lesse a minha mente.

"Só precisava me afastar da confusão um pouco. Sabe como é." Ela encolhe os ombros e se encosta na parede. Sua expressão realmente não acusa nada demais, nem a sua voz, e conhecendo Laura como eu conheço, sei que não devo me preocupar. Mas insisto mesmo assim, só para ter certeza.

"Está tudo bem?" Envolvo a cintura dela com as mãos e ela pousa as dela sobre os meus ombros, me puxando mais para perto quando beijo sua bochecha.

"Sim, não se preocupe." Ela me dá um beijo rápido, mas não faz nenhuma menção a se afastar.

Beijo ela novamente, mais intenso dessa vez. Nossas línguas se movem ritmicamente dentro da boca dela, minhas mãos procuram por uma parte da sua pele que esteja exposta e acabam dentro da sua blusa, segurando a sua cintura contra mim. As mãos dela sobem para a minha nuca e ela me puxa para ela cada vez mais, pedindo por mais e mais contato. Nunca me canso disso, de como os nossos toques nunca são o suficiente, de como sempre queremos mais uma da outra.

Quando nos afastamos, apenas porque precisamos de ar, olho em volta e avisto a porta do que seria uma das salas dos conselheiros. Agarro a mão de Laura, puxando ela em direção à porta, ignorando quando ela pergunta o que estou fazendo. Abro a porta, empurro ela para dentro da sala e a fecho novamente. Já posso sentir meu corpo ficando quente só de pensar no que vou fazer.

"Taylor, _o que?_ "

"Lembra que eu disse que pensaria em alguma coisa para te recompensar por aquela noite?" Eu digo, enfiando os dedos na calça dela e a puxando para baixo. Ela arregala os olhos e tenta puxar a calça de volta, mas ela está fora do seu alcance. "Acabo de ter uma ideia."

"Taylor, você ficou louca?!" Me ajoelho e beijo as coxas dela algumas vezes. A sua pele é quente debaixo os meus lábios, e eu conheço os sinais do corpo dela bem o suficiente para saber que ela está excitada, por mais que não admita. "Alguém pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento!"

"Isso não te excita?"

"Isso me preocupa..." a voz dela falha quando beijo o seu sexo, e eu sorrio.

"Quer que eu pare?" Brinco com a pontinha da língua no seu clitóris, e ela suspira.

"Porra…" ela segura o meu cabelo e empurra a minha cabeça para frente. _"Me chupa."_

* * *

 

**12 Semanas**

"Taylor?"

…

"Tay?"

…

"Taylor?"

…

_"Taylor!"_

_"O que foi?!"_

"Eu quero tacos."

Me viro de barriga para cima, meio zonza por ser acordada dessa maneira. Laura está ao meu lado, de bruços, apoiada nos cotovelos. Não consigo ver direito o seu rosto no escuro, mas sei que ela olha para mim. Tento processar a última frase que ela disse, mas não tenho certeza se ouvi direito. Esfrego os olhos, prestes a pedir para ela repetir, mas aí olho pela janela e vejo que o céu está escuro. Bem, tão escuro quanto o céu de LA pode ficar.

_Espera._

"Laura Prepon, que horas são?"

"Talvez 3? Ou quase 3. Quem sabe quase 4. Eu quero tacos."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu grunho, enterrando a cara no travesseiro. Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo. Não depois das exatas 13 vezes em que tive que acordar de madrugada para comprar coisas aleatórias para Laura comer.

E quando eu digo "aleatórias", acredite em mim.

"Tacos. Do restaurante no final da rua. Eu acho que eles ficam abertos de madrugada."

"Laura, eu não vou levantar daqui. Não mesmo. Sem chance." Puxo o cobertor sobre mim, me enfiando na escuridão quentinha e confortável, pronta para pegar no sono novamente.

Sinto uma movimentação na cama, e tento ignorar quando Laura se junta a mim debaixo do cobertor. Ela beija o meu ombro exposto, fazendo um caminho até o meu pescoço. Me viro para o outro lado, mas ela beija meu outro ombro. Ela sabe. Claro que ela sabe que eu vou. Sabe do poder que tem sobre mim. Ela sabe como apertar todos os meus botões certos, e usa isso sempre que pode.

Ela sabe que não resisto à ela.

Grunho quando a boca dela chega perto do meu ouvido.

"Você vai, não vai?" Ela esfrega o nariz contra a minha bochecha. "Por favor…"

Suspiro. "Eu te odeio."

Posso ver ela sorrindo quando levanto da cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

**16 semanas**

Olho ao redor da minha sala, ainda com o sentimento de que está faltando algo. Tenho passado tanto tempo com Laura nas últimas semanas que voltar para casa parece estranho. Olho continuamente para os lados, esperando que ela vá aparecer em algum lugar, de tão acostumada com a sua presença. Só faz uma semana desde a última vez em que a vi, um dia antes dela ir para Nova Jersey ver a família, e nós nos falamos literalmente o dia todo, mas sinto falta da _presença_ dela. De dormir embalada pelo ritmo da sua respiração, de estar sempre envolvida pelo calor do corpo dela, ou só de sentir que ela está mesmo ali comigo. Da presença.

À essa altura, minha TV não me distrai mais, então pego meu celular na mesa de centro e me viro para o outro lado no sofá, me enrolando mais ainda no cobertor. Assim que desbloqueio a tela, um toque indica uma nova mensagem, e abro sem nem olhar, porque sei de quem é. Leio e não consigo deixar de rir, me levantando tão rápido que me sinto tonta e sou obrigada a parar antes de abrir a porta.

"Eu tenho uma campainha, sabia?" quando abro a porta, Laura está guardando o celular no bolso. E está sorrindo. E continua sorrindo quando me jogo sobre ela, ainda no corredor, e a beijo várias, sem deixar ela responder. O gosto, o cheiro, as mãos dela me guiando para dentro de casa, são tão extasiantes que não posso esperar pela resposta, não é importante. Só consigo beijar ela de novo e de novo e de novo, vasculhando todo o seu corpo com as mãos, procurando por alguma pele exposta.

"Ei, ei. Foi só uma semana." Laura ri e envolve os braços ao redor dos meus ombros, me apertando contra o seu peito. Eu abraço ela, minha cabeça confortavelmente encaixada debaixo do seu queixo, envolta no cheiro familiar dela, feliz por estar rodeada por ele novamente. Permaneço com os braços firmemente envolvidos ao redor da cintura dela, mesmo quando ela se afasta, apenas o suficiente para olhar para mim, e eu a beijo novamente e sinto ela sorrir contra os meus lábios.

"Como foi com a sua mãe?"

"Ah, ela reclamou que eu demorei muito pra visitar e que uma semana foi pouco tempo, e me contou tudo sobre a gravidez dela. Todas as cinco." ela ri, e eu sinto a vibração da sua risada contra o meu peito. "Foi bom. Acho que eu precisava disso." o sorriso dela é tão genuíno, e sua voz tão leve, que não consigo evitar sorrir junto. "E... ela ficou bem aliviada de saber que você está cuidando de mim."

"Ah, eu estou cuidando muito bem de você." trago ela mais para perto abraçando ela ainda mais forte, e fico na ponta dos pés para beijá-la, mas ela levanta a mão e a coloca entre o meu rosto e o dela. Olho para ela, confusa, e ela franze as sobrancelhas, parecendo intrigada. "Laura?..." ela põe os dedos sobre os meus lábios e eu imito a sua expressão, ainda mais confusa.

"Ele mexeu..." ela murmura, e põe a mão sobre a barriga. E lentamente, seu rosto se ilumina. Ela sorri, suas sobrancelhas se erguem, uma risada baixa e abafada escapa dos seus lábios e seus olhos brilham com pura admiração, ainda mais verdes. "Ele mexeu!"

"Mesmo? Agora?!" coloco a mão um pouco acima de onde a dela está, e ela balança a cabeça. Não sinto nada, mas o sorriso dela torna impossível duvidar do que ela diz. "Ele está mesmo aí dentro!" também sorrio, e ela balança a cabeça mais uma vez, seu sorriso tão largo que covinhas aparecem nas suas bochechas e ruguinhas se formam ao lado dos seus olhos. "Acho que ele gosta de mim."

"A mãe dele também gosta." ela envolve os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Enfio as mãos nos bolsos de trás dos seus jeans, e puxo ela para mim.

"Gosta, é?"

"Muito." ela passa a língua no lábio inferior, um movimento já familiar para mim e uma mania dela que acho adorável, e me beija. As mãos dela entram no meu cabelo, e eu percorro o seu lábio inferior com a língua, pedindo passagem, mas ela se afasta. "Se ele te chamar de mamãe primeiro, nós vamos ter um problema."

Eu apenas rio e balanço a cabeça. Ela me beija novamente.

* * *

 

**23 semanas**

Acordo com uma movimentação estranha na cama e o som de uma respiração alta e ofegante. Após um primeiro momento de confusão, vejo Laura sentada na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, suas costas subindo e descendo com a respiração descompassada. Mesmo que eu não consiga ver direito, a cena causa uma certa sensação desesperada no meu peito, uma ânsia de proteger ela, e sou levada de volta para a noite em que ela soluçava no telefone, quando prometi para mim mesma enquanto dirigia com apenas uma mão que faria tudo ao meu alcance para nunca mais deixar aquilo acontecer. Algo dentro de mim estala, e estou sentada ao lado dela em uma fração de segundo.

"Ei, está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ponho a mão nas costas dela, afagando. Sinto elas inflando com respiracões trêmulas, mas ela recupera o ritmo aos poucos antes de responder.

"Eu estou bem, eu só... tive um pesadelo. Está tudo bem." Laura fecha os olhos e respira fundo, jogando o cabelo para trás com a mão que estava em seu rosto. Me viro para ligar o abajur, e vejo seu rosto agora parcialmente iluminado. Não, não está tudo bem.

"Você está ofegante."

"É normal, é... da gravidez. Sabia que meu útero está pressionando meu pulmão? Uma merda." ela força uma risada e volta a se deitar, mas permaneço sentada. Encaro ela, no sentido mais literal da palavra. Olho fixamente para os seus olhos, e por mais que eles tentem me evitar, são atraídos de volta para os meus. Tento passar uma mensagem por eles, e sei que ela capta. Ela bufa, porque sabe que é inútil tentar me enganar, e deixa a guarda baixar, revelando uma preocupação que em qualquer outra ocasião eu associaria ao bebê. Grávidas ficam preocupadas, certo? Faz parte. Mas _essa_ preocupação assustada, esse _medo_... é completamente diferente do que ela vem demonstrando ao longo dos meses. "Você foi embora."

"O que?"

"No sonho. Você foi embora. Você terminou comigo quando o bebê nasceu. Entre outras coisas, você falou algo sobre ele ser uma lembrança constante do Tanner, e de todos os problemas que ele de certa forma causou pra você..." ela faz uma careta e não olha para mim enquanto fala, como se não fingir que eu não estou ali tornasse falar sobre o sonho mais fácil. "E você meio que estava certa. Digo, no sonho. Eu falei muitas coisas das quais eu me arrependo naquele tempo." ela levanta o olhar para mim, um olhar culpado e ferido ao mesmo tempo, me pedindo desculpas silenciosamente. "Eu sei que você vai dizer que está tudo no passado, ou que você sabia que era mentira, ou algo do gênero, mas... eu não sei." ela suspira e pisca de forma demorada, e com um olhar desistente, diz: "Olha, Tay, se você quiser ir embora..."

"Do que você está falando?"

"...você pode ir. Eu não vou te culpar. Não mesmo. Você não precisa lidar com a consequência de um ato meu. Você não pediu por nada disso, você não tem nada a ver. Então..."

" _Laura._ "

"...se você quiser, a hora é agora. Sem ressentimentos." ela pressiona os lábios e se vira, deitando de lado, tentando tornar aquilo casual daquele jeito dela, sempre querendo aliviar os climas pesados, se recusando a aceitar que às vezes eles são inevitáveis. Típico.

"Eu te disse que não vou a lugar nenhum, não disse?" puxo o braço dela, fazendo ela se virar para cima, e fico por cima dela. Deixo o peso do meu corpo se estirar sobre o dela, tomando cuidado com a sua barriga, e meu cabelo cai ao redor dos nossos rostos como uma cortina. Ela parece até mais confortável, como se o meu cabelo formasse um escudo, e meu corpo, um cobertor que fizesse ela se sentir acolhida. "Eu estou nisso com você, Laura."

"Nós podemos sobreviver a isso?" ela sussurra, e o tom de sua voz não espera uma resposta, espera por uma comprovação. Posso quase sentir um 'não é?' oculto no fim da frase, uma esperança, aguardando apenas uma confirmação. Seus olhos alternam entre os meus, expectantes, e a minha afirmação é um beijo primeiro na sua testa, e outro sobre os seus lábios, e é o suficiente para ela relaxar e me beijar de volta. As mãos sobem para segurar o meu rosto e ela me beija com uma urgência estranha, como se tivesse certeza que vai me perder, mesmo que eu tenha acabado de demonstrar o contrário.

"Eu te amo, não é o suficiente?" encosto minha testa na dela, e ela engole em seco, seus dedos acariciam as maçãs do meu rosto. Pela primeira vez, não sei o que ela está sentindo. Não sei se ela acredita em mim. Não consigo ler a sua expressão, nem seus olhos, e isso causa uma certa angústia no meu peito, porque preciso que ela acredite em mim. _Preciso. Por favor._

"Eu não sei..." ela fecha os olhos, e é melhor para nós duas que aquelas íris de esmeralda fiquem ocultas naquele momento.

"Nem eu. Acho que vamos ter que arriscar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

******27 semanas**

Olho ao redor do quarto pintado de azul claro pela décima vez. Suspiro, apertando um ursinho marrom contra o peito. Ao contrário do início da gravidez, quando usei o isolamento como mecanismo de defesa, ultimamente não consigo ficar sozinha. Depois de quase 7 meses pensando em todos os cenários possíveis para quando esse bebê nascer, preciso _não_ pensar. Mas não importa quantos livros eu leia, quantos filmes eu assista, quantas vezes eu deite no colo de Taylor e fique ouvindo ela contar inúmeras histórias sobre a época da faculdade ou qualquer outra coisa, não consigo me desligar. Fica difícil não pensar em algo que está dentro de mim, se mexendo dentro de mim, crescendo dentro de mim, _vivendo_ dentro de mim.

Como se pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos, o bebê dá um chute excepcionalmente forte. "Oi." coloco a mão sobre a barriga e ele chuta novamente, errando por pouco a minha palma. "Hi-five." sorrio, e encosto a cabeça na parede. Observo as nuvens pintadas no teto, em um fundo de um azul diferente das paredes. "Você andou quietinho esses dias. Mamãe estava ficando preocupada. Mais preocupada ainda." suspiro e baixo o olhar novamente. "Me disseram que é legal eu falar com você enquanto você está aí dentro. Assim você vai reconhecer a minha voz quando você sair. Você vai me reconhecer, não vai?" sinto não outro chute, mas um movimento mais leve, como se ele mudasse um pouco posição, e sinto algo em meu peito que não está diretamente relacionado ao bebê. Um aperto, uma angústia estranha. "Eu espero que sim. Porque eu não estou me reconhecendo mais. Sabe, talvez você me ajude. Talvez você esteja vindo pra me tornar uma pessoa melhor, ou algo do gênero. Dizem que a maternidade muda as pessoas, não é? Eu só... eu... eu estou tão assustada." sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos, e pisco com força para tirá-las de lá. "Será que você também está? Não se preocupe. Você tem a mim. Eu estou meio fora do eixo, mas eu vou me esforçar. Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra ser a melhor mãe do mundo pra você. Eu amo você, ouviu?" sinto uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto, quente e grossa, mas não tiro as mãos da barriga para secá-la. _"Mamãe ama você."_

Taylor passa pela porta sorrindo, mas para assim que me vê e seu sorriso se vai, o que não melhora em nada o jeito como me sinto. Ela está hesitante, parecendo não conseguir decidir se deve entrar ou não, então dou tapinhas no chão ao meu lado, ela dá um sorriso afetado e se senta no chão do quarto comigo. Apoio a cabeça no seu ombro, e ela pega o ursinho que estava no meu colo no chão e o segura entre os seus braços.

Permanecemos assim, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Parte de mim ainda se pergunta por que ela não vai embora, por que ela decidiu ficar comigo no meio dessa confusão em que eu estou. No meio dessa confusão que eu _sou_ no momento. Mas me ocorre que eu não conseguiria sem ela. Que eu não teria chegado até aqui sem ela, e que se ela fosse embora, eu ficaria perdida. Ela tem sido minha âncora nos últimos meses, me prendendo ao chão e impedindo que eu perca o rumo. Ela está aqui porque preciso dela aqui, e sou infinitamente grata por isso.

"Você pode ficar sentada no chão?" ela pergunta, quebrando o silêncio.

"Não faço a menor ideia."

"Suas costas doem?"

"Sim. Mas estou tentando ignorar, não me lembre."

Ela dá uma risada abafada. "Venha aqui." me arrasto pelo chão para me sentar entre as pernas de Taylor, de costas para ela. Relaxo assim que sinto as mãos dela nos meus ombros, massageando com os polegares. "Bom assim?" balanço a cabeça, e ela beija a minha nuca, exposta pelo meu cabelo preso. "Está lindo, o quarto. Adorável."

"É estranhamente calmante ficar aqui. Deve ser todo esse azul." fecho os olhos, apreciando o toque dela. "Hmm... você sempre foi a melhor nisso."

"Eu sei." ela ri, e me beija novamente na nuca. "Amostra grátis. Se você quiser mais, podemos negociar um preço."

"Não tem graça." me deito sobre ela e apoio a cabeça no seu ombro. Ela passa os braços por baixo dos meus, e pousa as mãos sobre a minha barriga. Sinto o bebê chutar novamente. Taylor ri.

"Oi, amiguinho."

"Não fala com ele, você vai confundir a criança, ele tem que saber qual é a minha voz."

"Olha, você fala bastante com ele, acho que ele não vai ter esse problema." sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem, e tenho certeza de que estão vermelhas. Viro o rosto, escondendo-o na curva do pescoço dela, e sinto quando ela dá uma risada abafada ao ouvir o meu gemido.

"Você ouviu aquilo?"

"Eu acho fofo. De verdade." ela beija a minha cabeça, e seus dedos percorrem a minha barriga, por cima da camiseta. "E você tem a mim também, okay?... qual o nome dele?"

"Eu não decidi ainda. Eu podia chamar ele de Taylor. Ia ser legal."

"Mas é um menino."

"Taylor _é_ nome de menino."

_"Muito obrigada!"_

É minha vez de rir, acompanhada por ela, e sinto meu peito esquentar com adoração ao ver o sorriso dela. Beijo o canto dos seus lábios, porque é tudo o que eu posso alcançar nessa posição. Essa é minha vida agora, e tenho que começar a ficar confortável com ela. Taylor está certa. Ela está nisso comigo. _Ela está comigo._

"Por que não se muda?"

"O que?"

"Pra cá, digo. Por que não se muda pra cá?" meu nariz encosta no pescoço dela, meu rosto novamente escondido no espaço entre ele e o ombro dela. "Você é parte da família agora, não é?"

Ela me afasta só um pouco, o bastante tirar o meu rosto do seu esconderijo seguro e me olhar. Seu sorriso, tão largo que me hipnotiza. "Você acabou de dizer família?" balanço a cabeça, e vejo um brilho diferente nos olhos dela.

Ela me beija, e minha mão sobe para o seu rosto automaticamente. Ela me abraça mais forte, e me permito, pela primeira vez em bastante tempo, sentir como se tudo fosse realmente ficar bem. E se não ficar, nós resolvemos. Eu sei que nós conseguimos. Os últimos meses provaram que somos inabaláveis, e sinto que encontrei a segurança que eu tanto desejava, no único lugar em que eu não pensava em procurar. Taylor provou que eu posso ter tudo com ela. A ansiedade, o frio na barriga, o desejo, o _tesão_ , e ao mesmo tempo a segurança, a certeza, a calmaria. Sim, eu posso ter tudo. Nós _vamos_ ter tudo.

"Eu vou adorar ser a sua família."

* * *

 

**31 semanas**

"Brad?"

"É o nome do meu irmão."

"Ah. Verdade... Elliot?"

"Parece nome de príncipe de conto de fadas. _A Pequena Sereia e o Príncipe Elliot._ "

"Ele ia fazer muito sucesso com as gatinhas da escola. E é Eric, o príncipe da Pequena Sereia."

"Chamando Elliot, acho que ele iria preferir os _gatinhos_ da escola."

"Não sabia que homossexualidade era hereditário. Nem que o nome interferia. E se você falar sobre o meu nome de novo, nós vamos ter um problema."

"Haha pra você."

"Okay... talvez Isaac?"

"Como 'A Culpa é das Estrelas'?"

"Liam?"

"Meu filho não vai pra One Direction."

"Tecnicamente ele teria que se chamar Zayn pra isso. Não foi esse que saiu da banda? Zayn?"

Reviro os olhos para Taylor, e ela sorri, bloqueando a tela do seu celular e se virando completamente para mim. Estou prestes a responder algo quando sinto uma súbita onda forte de náuseas que me impede de falar, mas Taylor não parece perceber nenhuma mudança. Espero alguns segundos e tudo volta ao normal, e vou novamente falar algo quando sinto de novo, a mesma coisa.

"Taylor..."

"Já falamos sobre colocar o meu nome no seu filho."

"Não... eu..." fecho os olhos ao sentir novamente, dessa vez acompanhada com uma estranha sensação na minha garganta, como se eu fosse vomitar. "Eu já volto."

"Está tudo bem?"

_Eu não sei. Estou começando a me preocupar. Isso deveria ter acabado meses atrás, como realmente acabou, e não vejo motivo para estar voltando agora._

"Sim, eu... só vou ao banheiro."

"Tem certeza?"

_Não mesmo. Mas já chega eu preocupada aqui._

_De novo. Porra!_

"Sim, eu... estou bem."

O intervalo entre entrar no banheiro e colocar todo o meu jantar para fora é de literalmente cinco segundos. Quase não consigo ajoelhar na frente do vaso a tempo, em uma posição um tanto desajeitada, tentando segurar meu próprio cabelo e manter a cabeça em um ângulo seguro. Ouço Taylor entrar correndo no banheiro e ajoelhar ao meu lado, mas não consigo responder a nenhuma das suas perguntas.

E aí, a dor. Uma dor quente e aguda e _forte_ , como eu nunca senti antes. Um barulho, algo que seria um grito se eu me esforçasse mais, um ruído visceral e quase animal, arranha a minha garganta e me agarro à primeira coisa que está ao meu alcance, o braço de Taylor.

 _"Laura!"_ não respondo. Não consigo falar, não consigo pensar, não consigo _respirar_. A dor é forte, forte a ponto de quase desligar todos os meus outros sentidos, exigindo ser a única coisa sentida por mim naquele momento. Gritando no fundo do meu estômago, aguda e alta, fazendo eu me contorcer e gritar mais uma vez. "Isso é _sangue_?!"

Me esforço para olhar para baixo. Uma pequena poça de sangue se formou ao meu redor, e consigo ver mais sangue no short do meu pijama. Sinto a dor mais uma vez, e cravo as unhas no braço de Taylor, arqueando as costas para tentar lutar contra a dor, mas ela é resistente, golpeia de volta, fazendo com que eu me encolha, a boca aberta sem conseguir gritar novamente.

_O meu bebê._

"Eu preciso te levar para um hospital!"

Por um breve momento, reencontro a minha voz. Junto todas as minhas forças naquele momento, deixando de lado a dor que me queima de dentro para fora para fazer um último pedido antes de ficar tudo insuportável:

_"Não deixa nada acontecer com o meu bebê"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

As horas se arrastam enquanto me encontro mais uma vez em aflição numa sala de espera de hospital, no meio da madrugada. Literalmente se arrastam. O ponteiro dos segundos parece ainda mais preguiçoso que o das horas, se recusando a sair do lugar e tendo que ser empurrado com dificuldade pelas engrenagens do relógio. Depois de dar entrada no pronto-socorro, sangrando e chorando no que parecia uma dor agonizante, Laura foi levada pelos médicos para fazer exames ou algo do tipo, e me disseram que eu não poderia acompanhá-la. E por mais que eu esperneasse naquele corredor, não me deixaram mesmo entrar, então acabei sentada na sala de espera, passando por todas as posições possíveis naquela cadeira, encarando o relógio.

Sou assombrada pelos meus pensamentos, preocupada mais com o bebê do que com Laura. Claro que a possibilidade de algo estar errado com ela passa diversas vezes pela minha cabeça, como na noite do acidente, mas pensar que depois de tudo correr bem por todos esses meses, algo pode dar errado, algo pode _interromper_ a vida desse bebê, me dá arrepios do pior jeito possível. Não consigo nem imaginar qual seria a reação de Laura ao receber a notícia, e só de imaginar o quão devastada ela ficaria, tenho vontade de vomitar.

"Senhora Schilling?" desvio o olhar do relógio para o corredor, onde um enfermeiro, segurando uma prancheta, olha diretamente para mim. "A senhora pode entrar agora."

Me levanto em silêncio e sigo ele, subindo o corredor. Estou tão ansiosa que minhas pernas ultrapassam as do enfermeiro várias vezes durante o caminho, e sou obrigada a diminuir a velocidade, por não saber onde Laura está. Quando paramos em frente a uma porta, ele faz um sinal com a cabeça e continua andando. Respiro fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Laura está deitada em uma maca, vestida com uma roupa azul dada pelo hospital, agarrando o metal da cama com as mãos. Seu rosto está vermelho, seu peito sobe e desce com a respiração alterada, e ela nem tenta sorrir quando me vê entrando. Ela apenas estica o braço, me chamando com a mão em um movimento que parece exigir um esforço sobre-humano. Pego a mão dela quando me aproximo, beijo as suas juntas e seguro ela contra meu rosto. Achei que ver ela me tranquilizaria, mas eu estava enganada. O aperto no meu peito fica ainda maior ao vê-la, minha preocupação só aumenta, e desejo com todas as minhas forças que fosse possível sentir a dor de alguém no lugar dessa pessoa.

"Oi." digo, um esboço de sorriso em meu rosto. Passo a outra mão pela testa dela, tirando seu cabelo molhado pelo suor do seu rosto. "Como se sente?"

"Dói. _Muito._ Me deram alguma coisa para a dor, mas não fez muito efeito." a voz dela está rouca, ela parece cansada como nunca a vi antes e seus olhos estão caídos.

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, eu não ouvi direito, eu..."

Ela arqueia as costas e aperta forte a minha mão, seu rosto se contrai em uma expressão de pura dor e ela geme por entre os dentes. De repente, ela está sentada, encolhida, com os olhos fechados com força, seu rosto ainda mais vermelho e o gemido ainda mais alto. Sua respiração piora, e quando ela abre os olhos novamente, está chorando. Sinto lágrimas nos meus próprios olhos, e o sentimento de impotência é indescritível. Abro os braços, o mais próxima da cama que consigo, e ela se agarra ao meu corpo e soluça contra o meu peito em um posição estranha. Coloco os braços ao redor dela, a segurando forte contra mim, quase a escondendo debaixo do meu corpo, em uma tentativa patética e desesperada de proteger ela, mesmo sabendo que é impossível.

"Eu estou com medo, Tay..." ela mal consegue falar, sua voz embargada, se embolando nas palavras. Corro os dedos pelo seu cabelo, e ela pressiona o rosto ainda mais contra mim. "Eu estou _morrendo_ de medo..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor..."

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu não sei. Eu só espero."

Laura não me solta quando um médico entra na sala, e eu também não movo meus braços quando ele para ao meu lado e me cumprimenta. Ele me explica o que aconteceu de uma maneira resumida e superficial, e fico grata por isso. Laura entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro, e teriam que estourar a bolsa dela e começar o procedimento. A dor era das contrações. Pergunto se elas deveriam doer tanto, e não ajuda em nada a minha preocupação quando o médico responde que não. Não presto atenção em muita coisa enquanto a levam para outra sala, só desvio a atenção dela quando me pedem para colocar uma roupa bem parecida com a dela, além de uma máscara e um touca.

Seguro a mão de Laura durante a coisa toda, tentando acalmá-la como me dizem para fazer e ajudando-a com a respiração. Assisto enquanto ela se contorce na mesa, os olhos bem fechados e os dentes trincados de uma forma que me parece dolorosa. Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo fico lá, mas depois de um tempo considerável, ela arqueia as costas em um ângulo que levanta quase todo o seu corpo da mesa, e, quando ela volta a se deitar, vejo a cabeça dela tombar de um jeito que não deveria. Um barulho alto dispara em um dos aparelhos. Chamo o nome dela uma vez, mas não obtenho resposta.

_Não._

"Foi o coração."

"Ele parou?! Merda!"

"Tirem a garota daqui!"

"A senhora tem que sair." sinto uma mão no meu braço, tentando me puxar para longe de Laura. Tento me livrar dela, mas ela é forte demais. Médicos rodeiam a mesa, tapando a minha visão, mas o barulho agudo é insistente.

"Não! Eu tenho que ficar com ela!" a realização do que está ocorrendo finalmente me atinge e sinto o desespero tomar conta de cada parte do meu corpo.

Me sinto sufocada.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo._

"Senhora, por favor, precisa sair." um outro médico entra correndo pela porta, deixando-a aberta, e o enfermeiro que me segura começa a me puxar em direção a ela. Minha visão fica embaçada.

_Não me tirem daqui. Não tirem ela de mim!_

"Não! Não, por favor!" tento voltar para perto dela, mas ele me segura mais forte. Não sei de onde tiro forças para continuar resistindo, mas penso que pode ser a minha vontade desesperada de ficar ao lado de Laura. É como se, se eu segurasse a mão dela, tudo fosse ficar bem. Eu consigo fazer ela ficar bem! Só não me levem pra longe dela... "Eu preciso ficar, eu... eu amo ela..."

"Nós faremos de tudo para salvar o bebê."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?! E a Laura?!" me debato nas mãos dele, o entorpecimento que toma o meu corpo quase não me permite sentir as lágrimas que começam a correr pelas minhas bochechas. "O que está acontecendo?!"

"Nós faremos o possível pela vida da criança." ele fecha a porta.

Estou sozinha no corredor.

Tento processar o que acabou de acontecer, mas algo em mim se recusa a aceitar que foi real. O choque toma conta das minhas reações e entorpece meus sentidos, e como naquela noite, tento me convencer de que vai ficar tudo bem. Eles são treinados para esse tipo de situação, não? Não, ela está bem, foi um erro. Mas as palavras que ouvi lá dentro ainda ecoam na minha cabeça.

_Foi o coração. Ele parou._

_Nós faremos de tudo para salvar o bebê._

Fico parada por um instante, absorvendo tudo. E o rosto de Laura, com os olhos fechados, a cabeça tombada de forma estranha, é a minha última memória antes de tudo ficar escuro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Não consigo nem começar a descrever o desespero de acordar cheia de tubos e fios pelo corpo, me sentindo sufocada, sem ter a menor ideia de onde está Taylor ou o meu filho.

Também não consigo descrever a aflição de tentar convencer aquelas pessoas de que, sim, eu estou bem, eu só preciso ver o meu bebê, e continuarem repetindo que eu teria que passar por testes e coisas do tipo antes, devido à parada cardíaca que sofri durante o parto.

E eu poderia até tentar descrever o alívio de ver aquela criaturinha pela primeira vez, mas nunca chegaria perto do que eu senti. O êxtase, o fascínio de ver aquele corpinho, mesmo que envolto em fios na incubadora, as mãozinhas fechadas, socando o ar aleatoriamente, os braços se esticando em sua curta extensão. Enfio a mão por uma das aberturas. Ele é tão pequeno que sinto como se pudesse quebrá-lo com um simples toque, mas mesmo assim deslizo as pontas dos meus dedos pela sua bochecha, sentindo a pele fininha sob as minhas digitais, e pelo ralo cabelo ruivo em sua cabeça. Ele segura meu polegar, e sinto um sorriso crescendo em meu rosto à medida que ele aperta o meu dedo, como se me reconhecesse mesmo com os olhinhos fechados.

Estou tão presa na sensação que os seus dedinhos no meu dedo me causam, me segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso, que quase não sinto os braços ao meu redor, mas seria impossível não sentir a presença dela. Não me viro, porque reconheço instantaneamente a pele dourada daqueles braços, apenas levanto a mão e seguro o braço dela, sinto seus lábios na minha cabeça.

"Ele é lindo." ela sussurra.

"É sim..." eu digo encantada, meu dedo ainda envolvido pelos dedinhos do bebê pálido à minha frente.

"Você se decidiu?" ela pergunta, se ajoelhando ao meu lado, seus braços caem para o meu colo. "Digo, quanto ao nome."

"Michael."

"Michael?"

 _"Michael."_ repito, e acaricio o rosto dele com meus dedos livres. "Como o meu pai."

"Michael..." ela repete, como se estivesse processando.

Olho para Taylor pela primeira vez, e o sorriso dela me transmite o mais puro afeto, e só não sorrio junto porque já estava sorrindo. Me sinto completa. Literalmente completa, como se cada pedaço meu estivesse onde deveria estar, e eu tivesse finalmente encontrado os que faltavam, e tudo tivesse se encaixado perfeitamente como um quebra-cabeça. Penso em beijá-la, e fazê-la se sentir como eu me sinto agora, mas me atinge que eu deveria ser a única naquela UTI, e que não seria agradável se alguma enfermeira visse Taylor ali dentro.

"Você não deveria estar aqui."

"Eu precisava te ver."

Levanto a minha mão livre para emoldurar o rosto dela quando ela estica o pescoço e captura meus lábios com os dela, como se pudesse ler na minha mente a vontade de segundos atrás. Beijo ela devagar, mas a resposta dela é um pouco mais urgente e ela me beija como se fosse sua última oportunidade, como se eu fosse desaparecer, e reconheço no beijo dela a sensação que tive semanas antes, após um dos inúmeros pesadelos sobre perdê-la. Movo levemente a mão que Michael segura, e ele solta o meu dedo, como se permitindo que eu me afastasse dele por alguns segundos. Levo essa mão até a nuca de Taylor e puxo seu rosto contra o meu, como que reassegurando de que estou com ela _e não vou a lugar algum_ , mas me afasto quando sinto algo molhado no polegar que acaricia a bochecha dela.

"Tay..." ela abre os olhos quando a chamo, e eu limpo a lágrima que escorreu do seu olho com o polegar. "Você está chorando?"

"Eu... eu pensei que ia te perder..." ela me beija de novo, da mesma forma inquieta e ansiosa, mas eu a afasto para olhar em seus olhos.

"Aí você resolveu desmaiar." eu rio, e consigo tirar um sorriso dela. Me sinto um pouco mais aliviada, e coloco uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da sua orelha com a mão que estava em sua nuca. "Muito inteligente."

"É sério..."

"Você não vai me perder, Taylor. Eu prometo." beijo ela mais uma vez, selando a minha promessa. Os olhos dela brilham, e seu sorriso suaviza de tal maneira que é apenas uma sombra em seu rosto. "Agora dá o fora daqui antes que alguém te veja."

Ela ri e se levanta, beija a minha cabeça e acena para o bebê sussurrando "Tchau, Mini Michael" antes de correr para fora da UTI.

* * *

 

Depois de 10 dias sem sair de perto da incubadora de Michael, apesar dos pedidos incansáveis de Taylor para que eu pelo menos dormisse em casa, finalmente posso trazê-lo para casa. Leva um certo tempo para ele ser liberado, e acabo saindo do hospital à noite, mas assim que entro em casa, sentindo o cheiro familiar do meu apartamento misturado ao cheiro de Taylor, ela quase arranca o bebê do meu colo, dizendo que eu preciso "de um banho decente e um pouco de descanso". Vencida pelo cansaço e não querendo entrar em outra discussão com Taylor, acabo fazendo o que ela diz.

Quando saio do banheiro, o que encontro é Taylor deitada na cama, Michael sobre o seu peito, os dois se olhando com uma concentração impressionante, a mão dela parada sobre as costas dele, as mãozinhas dele agarrando a gola da blusa dela. Paro na porta e observo a cena, segurando a toalha ao redor do meu corpo. Taylor olha para o bebê sem nem piscar, como se estivessem tendo uma conversa muito séria pelo olhar, e ele a analisa com os olhos bem abertos, como se ela fosse uma grande descoberta, e é inacreditavelmente adorável.

Minha risada abafada é o que denuncia a minha presença, mas Taylor não desvia o olhar do bebê à sua frente.

"Brincando de sério com um recém-nascido?" "Ele era pra estar olhando pra mim assim? Ele era pra estar _olhando_ pra mim? Tipo, das últimas sessenta vezes que eu chequei, ele estava de olhos fechados. Ele esteve dormindo esse tempo todo?!" ela vira um pouco a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Laura, o que está acontecendo?"

"Ele está vendo o mundo pela primeira vez, deixe ele." eu rio, e ela volta a olhar para ele.

"Parecem muito com os seus, Meu Deus." ela desenha formas aleatórias com o dedo nas costas de Michael, que ainda olha fixamente para ela. "Os olhos dele."

Me deito ao lado deles, e Michael se vira para mim, seus grandes olhos verdes arregalados e dedinhos abrindo e fechando na minha direção. "Oi, você." passo o braço por cima de Taylor e chego mais perto, deitando a cabeça no mesmo travesseiro que ela, quase no seu ombro.

"Você está chamando _ela_?! Qual é, Mini Michael, achei que nós tivéssemos uma conexão." Taylor diz, e o bebê realmente olha para ela.

"Não. Eu sou a mãe dele."

"Poxa cara, eu fui a primeira coisa que você viu!"

"Taylor..."

"E eu sou muito mais gata, não sou?"

_"Taylor."_

"E o meu cabelo é natural."

_"Para de botar o meu filho contra mim."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

Taylor não larga Michael por nada.

Não importa o que ela esteja fazendo, assim que Michael chora, ela está lá até antes de mim, e consegue fazer ele parar sem a minha ajuda. Parece não haver coisa mais divertida para ela do que fazer caretas para o bebê e ver ele tentar imitar, ele passa metade do dia dormindo ao redor dela, e na outra metade eu o amamento sob o olhar atento e curioso de Taylor, e ela é sempre a melhor ferramenta para mantê-lo calmo quando ele acorda no meio da noite, ou quando se cansa de tanto estímulo vindo dos brinquedos coloridos pelo seu quarto e prefere descansar sobre o peito de Taylor, segurando a sua camiseta e recebendo carinho nas costas.

E é por isso que eu o levo para o set em um dia em particular no qual nada parece acalmá-lo.

Aviso Taylor por mensagem e, quando chego lá, ela e metade do cast me esperam onde antes estaria a bagunça que eles costumam fazer em dia de gravação. Está tudo estranhamente quieto além das conversas, e todas as atenções se voltam para mim quando entro, segurando Michael, que choraminga sem parar, no colo. As conversas automaticamente viram sussurros, e algumas pessoas se levantam, todas com sorrisos bobos tentando ver o rostinho do bebê no meu colo, mas Taylor é a primeira a se aproximar, seguida por Uzo, Diane e Yael.

"Eu desisto. Meu filho gosta mais de você do que de mim." eu digo quando ela o pega no meu colo, e ela ri. Michael fica instantaneamente em silêncio quando ela o segura, e agarra a gola da blusa cáqui dela, em uma ação já familiar, com uma das mãos e leva a outra até o queixo dela, olhando-a atentamente como se estivesse checando se é mesmo Taylor quem o segura.

"Oi, Mini Michael." ele responde com um barulho indecifrável, e reage ao sorriso dela, com seu sorriso tortinho e desdentado de bebê. "Deixa eu te apresentar umas pessoas, elas vão te animar."

"Awn, ele tem os seus olhos!" Diane diz se virando para mim e eu sorrio, vendo Uzo, Yael, Laverne e até Matt brincando com Michael no colo de Taylor. E ele sorri, fazendo barulhinhos e até rindo, brincando com o crachá de Uzo e alternando seus olhinhos verdes entre os quatro, realmente entretido e parecendo ter esquecido o que quer que o estava incomodando minutos atrás.

"Ouço isso bastante."

"Ei, Prepon! A criança é linda. Parabéns." Natasha para ao meu lado, sorri e me dá um tapinha no ombro. Balanço a cabeça, murmurando um 'obrigada', mas não consigo desviar a minha atenção de Michael e parar de pensar em como ele não parece nem um pouco intimidado com tanta atenção. Claro, ele se agarra à coisa mais familiar ao seu redor, Taylor, para se sentir seguro, mas nada que impeça que outros brinquem e falem com ele. "Mas ele é ruivo, então eu acho que não é da Taylor, devemos pedir DNA?"

Empurro o braço dela, e ela ri. "Cala a boca."

"Parece que eu também fui trocada." Taylor vem até mim com o braço já esticado para envolver a minha cintura. Vejo Laverne com Michael no colo, que ri das caretas de Matt e bate palminhas junto com Yael, respondendo em sua própria língua quando alguém fala com ele naquele tom agudo típico. Aproximo um pouco meu corpo do de Taylor e me viro para olhá-la. Seu sorriso animado não combina em nada com a sua frase, e vejo ela genuinamente feliz com a situação. Não posso evitar beijar o canto da boca dela, e a sua resposta é apertar mais a minha cintura, me abraçando com mais força.

"Bem-vinda." respondo, e vejo Laverne se aproximando, segurando Michael com as duas mãos à sua frente, ele balança as perninhas no ar e imita os sons que ela faz para ele do jeitinho dele.

"Seu bebê é uma delícia!"

"Ou vocês são muito bons com bebês, ou ele definitivamente me odeia." ela o entrega para Taylor, ele nem parece o mesmo bebê que eu trouxe, que só se acalmou no colo dela.

"Ele só me ama mais do que ama você." Taylor diz, e eu reviro os olhos para ela. Ela beija a minha bochecha e leva Michael para perto dos outros novamente.

Permaneço afastada mais uma vez, vendo Michael encantado com tanta gente ao seu redor, e todos mais encantados ainda com a sua presença. Ele permite que qualquer um o segure, ri de todas as brincadeiras que fazem com ele e acha super interessante brincar com crachás de detentas ou os bolsos nas roupas dos guardas. Ele é o centro das atenções e não parece incomodado com isso, e os outros se viram para mim apenas para apontar semelhanças entre nós dois, mas eu não me importo de ser deixada de lado por um tempinho. Ver ele tão à vontade naquele lugar que guarda tantas histórias para mim, me faz sentir um aperto bom no peito, um sentimento quentinho, e tenho certeza que é o maior amor que eu já senti na vida.

"Você parece prestes a chorar." Kate encosta na parede ao meu lado e olho para ela. Ela também observa Michael e os outros.

"É só... ver ele aqui, sabe? Esse lugar é realmente muito especial pra mim." digo, e ela coloca uma mão confortante no meu ombro, apertando levemente. Típico.

"Bem-vinda à maternidade. Você tem uma família linda."

E aí eu olho dessa vez para Taylor, que segura Michael no alto. Ele tem as duas mãozinhas nas bochechas dela, e ela esfrega seu nariz no dele, fazendo ele dar gargalhadas. E eu sei que _esse_ sim é o maior amor que eu já senti. Ver as duas pessoas que eu mais amo, ver como, aos cinco meses de vida, Michael já é apaixonado em Taylor, ver o laço que os dois estão criando, as duas coisas mais _minhas_ no mundo. É a melhor coisa que eu poderia sentir. Sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos, do melhor tipo, depois de tanto tempo finalmente lágrimas de felicidade, e uso as pontas dos meus dedos para limpá-las.

"É... eu tenho mesmo."

* * *

 

É mais uma das noites em que Taylor insiste em por Michael para dormir, e eu acabo cedendo. Espero ela voltar para cama lendo um livro, e estou tão presa na leitura que só percebo a presença de Taylor quando ela beija a minha barriga, exposta pela blusa que se enrolou de tanto eu rolar na cama. Ela pega o meu livro e o coloca de lado na cama, sua outra mão tirando a minha blusa devagar, e eu levanto os braços para que ela tire a minha blusa. Deixo eles caírem sobre os seus ombros quando ela encaixa seus lábios nos meus. Simples assim, sem nenhuma palavra, tão lentamente, ela consegue fazer meu coração bater mais rápido e meu corpo começa a dar sinais do desejo que sinto por ela.

Eu permaneço deitada enquanto ela levanta, tira a sua roupa, e volta para a cama, os dedos já dentro do meu short, puxando ele para baixo à medida que o seu corpo chega para cima. Ela beija a minha coxa, e eu fecho os olhos, apreciando os toques lentos e calmos dela, suas mãos deslizam pelas minhas pernas enquanto ela me provoca, cada vez mais perto do seu objetivo. Ela não tem pressa, e eu não quero que ela tenha. Seus dentes arranham a minha pele, sua língua, quente e úmida, me excita aos poucos, mas cada vez mais, e luto para manter minha respiração controlada.

"Você quer mais rápido?"

"Não..." a palavra sai junto com a minha respiração e é quase impossível distinguir uma da outra. Meus dedos se enrolam no cabelo dela. "Vá com calma, eu quero _sentir_ você..."

Meu gemido é longo, quase um suspiro, quando sinto a língua dela em mim em um movimento lento e firme. Suas mãos deslizam por todo o meu corpo com calma, desfrutando de cada parte da minha pele exposta para ela, e sua língua explora cada canto meu em um ritmo lento e provocante, me provando com paciência. Ela sabe exatamente o que fazer, sabe cada ponto fraco do meu corpo, como um mapa que ela decorou. Ela passa sua língua de cima a baixo e grunhe em satisfação ao ouvir o meu gemido, mostrando que ama aquilo tanto quanto eu. Minhas pernas tremem ao lado da cabeça dela e sobre o seu ombro, minha cabeça rola no travesseiro, meu corpo se contorce, meu quadril se move no ritmo da boca dela e eu gemo por entre os dentes o quanto ela me deixa louca.

Abro os olhos quando sinto a boca dela subindo, beijando a minha barriga, mas ela para. Ela observa o meu corpo com atenção, com uma expressão difícil de ler, e me sinto subitamente envergonhada das mudanças que aconteceram nele depois da gravidez. Minha respiração está pesada, e respiro fundo mais para me controlar do que para controlá-la, olhando para o teto para não olhar para Taylor.

"Ele vai voltar ao normal." eu digo, e diante do silêncio dela, olho para baixo para ver que ela me dirige um olhar confuso. "O meu corpo. Ele vai voltar ao normal em pouco tempo, não se preocupe."

Taylor _ri_ , e continua beijando o meu abdômen, depois o espaço entre os meus seios, e finalmente a minha boca. "Você está linda." ela beija o meu maxilar e o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Você _é_ linda." ela pega as minhas mãos, entrelaça os dedos com os meus e as segura acima da minha cabeça. "Eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada."

Ela segura forte as minhas mãos, mas estou perdida demais no modo como a perna dela atinge o meu sexo do jeito _certo_ quando ela impulsiona o corpo para cima e para baixo, roçando deliciosamente em mim, para resistir. Aperto as suas mãos e fecho os olhos novamente, me entregando ao seu corpo e às sensações que ele me proporciona, me estimulando de todos os jeitos certo, quase que por instinto, por conhecer tão bem o meu e saber como ele funciona. Eu arqueio as costas, pressionando meu corpo contra o dela naquele vai e vem delicioso e me rendendo ao meu orgasmo, me permitindo me perder naquelas ondas de prazer à ponto delas me levarem direto para um estado entre o sono e a realidade que não permite que eu assimile muita coisa depois disso. Mas eu sinto as mãos de Taylor me trazendo para o calor confortante do seu corpo, e sinto seus lábios na minha cabeça, e sinto meu coração se ajustando ao ritmo do dela aos poucos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

"Eu quero uma camiseta!" Natasha grita, entrando no meu camarim sem bater, e tenho que me segurar para não gritar de susto, colocando a blusa na frente do corpo. Ela para depois de fechar a porta e levanta uma sobrancelha, apontando para a minha camiseta. "... não adianta esconder, Schilling, o mundo já te viu de sutiã. E sem, também." quando ela diz isso, deixo meus braços caírem, largando a blusa no colo, e tento revirar os olhos mas não consigo segurar a risada. "Voltando. Eu mereço uma camiseta  _'Laylor Shipper No 1'_. Eu fiz Laylor acontecer! Esses fãs loucos comentando a foto de vocês com o bebê no seu Instagram já podem me agradecer."

"Se interna, Natasha." eu visto a minha blusa, e Natasha me mostra o seu celular. A foto é de uma semana atrás, e é simples, apenas eu e Laura deitadas no sofá, Michael no colo dela. Ele olha curioso para a câmera, e eu e Laura fazemos caretas para imitar a sua expressão. Olho para os comentários, milhares deles, se resumindo a  _"vocês são lindas juntas"_ ,  _"meu sonho se realizou"_ e  _"Michael é o bebê mais adorável do mundo"._  Alguns até mencionam o quanto Michael e Laura se parecem, destacando a semelhança nos olhos dos dois.

"Eu tenho que concordar, vocês são adoráveis. Até eu fiquei meio gay vendo vocês no set com a criança. Ótimas mães." Natasha senta sobre a mesa, e volta a checar o seu Instagram. A última palavra da sua frase me prende, e me pego pensando por tempo demais nela antes de responder. Ótimas _mães_. Isso desperta algo dentro de mim, mas me convenço de que é apenas inquietação porque a frase deveria estar no singular. Afinal, _Laura_ era a mãe. Eu só estive do lado dela esse tempo todo para apoiar a ela, porque ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela. Isso não significa que eu sou mãe de Michael. Balanço a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, e Natasha não percebe.

"Não, Laura é a mãe dele. Eu sou a namorada dela. Eu ajudo, só isso." Natasha bloqueia seu celular e me olha, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas me desafiando. Balanço a cabeça para reafirmar o que disse, e ela entorta a boca ainda incrédula.

"Qual a sua primeira reação quando ele chora?"

"Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo..."

"Quem coloca ele para dormir?"

"Laura."

"Mesmo?"

"Eu, às vezes."

"Quem vai ver ele quando ele acorda de noite?"

"Eu, mas..."

"Sem mas, Taylor." ela ri e abre os braços como se me mostrasse algo, para demonstrar o quão óbvia é a situação para ela. "Viu só?"

"Eu só não quero que a Laura se canse muito." volto minha atenção para as minhas roupas e coloco uma jaqueta, me levantando da cadeira para sair do camarim.

"Acredite no que quiser." ela desce da mesa, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e rindo do meu 'estado de negação', como ela diria. Reviro os olhos para e passo pela porta depois dela. "Aliás, se a primeira palavra dele for 'Tay', eu ganho a aposta, então é melhor começar a ensinar seu nome pra essa criança. Mas tem que ser 'Tay'. Se for 'Taylor', a Danielle ganha."

"E se ele falar Schilling?" levanto uma sobrancelha, desafiando ela enquanto andamos lado a lado pelo corredor vazio. Estamos sempre entre as primeiras a deixar o set, mas parece que levamos tempo demais hoje, porque quase não ouço barulhos e não vejo ninguém.

"Schilling e derivados, a Uzo ganha."

"Não deixe a Laura saber disso."

"Não pretendo."

"E o que vocês apostaram?"

"Uma noite com a Prepon." reviro os olhos para ela, e ela encolhe os ombros e sorri, satisfeita com a minha reação. Reviro muito os olhos para Natasha, mas não posso negar o quanto amo ela. É uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci, e por mais implicante que seja, é sempre bom estar na sua companhia. Sou apaixonada por ela desde quando nos conhecemos, e posso perceber que é recíproco. E eu nunca vou esquecer o quanto os conselhos dela me ajudaram com Laura.

"Você está indo pra casa? Eu posso te levar?" pergunto quando paramos na porta que dá para o estacionamento. Mas me ocorre que é o último dia de gravação da semana, e é noite mas não tarde, e seria ótimo fazer alguma coisa com ela hoje. E com Laura, é claro. "Ou você pode parar lá em casa também, você quem sabe."

"Você é péssima com convites, mas eu adoraria, queria mesmo dar um oi pra Laura." ela diz, com um sorriso diferente do irônico que usou até agora. Ela suspira e olha para trás, para o longo corredor, e vejo que ela também sente que falta algo aqui. "Sinto falta dela por aqui."

"É... eu também." aperto o ombro dela, e saímos do prédio.

Durante todo o caminho até o carro, e depois até em casa, não presto atenção no que Natasha fala, ainda pensando no que ela disse. Nunca tinha olhado as coisas por esse ponto de vista, por incrível que pareça. Para mim, Michael era o filho de Laura, e eu estava lá por  _ela_ , por mais apegada ao bebê que eu estivesse. Mas pensar que, no fundo, ele é meu bebê também, pensar na responsabilidade enorme que eu tenho, me dá um frio na barriga. Não que eu pense que não sou madura o suficiente para isso, é só que eu nunca pensei que aconteceria, ainda mais desse jeito. Esse tempo todo eu estive me preparando para as reações de Laura depois que o bebê nascesse, tanto que o laço que acabei criando com Michael, mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno, me surpreendeu bastante. Agora, olhando por outro ponto de vista, a verdade me parece clara.

"Meu Deus... eu sou _mãe_." eu digo depois de muito tempo de devaneio, e Natasha solta uma gargalhada ao perceber que estava falando sozinha até então, se divertindo com a minha provável expressão de encantamento.

"Na verdade, você está mais pra pai." ela põe a mão no meu ombro e aperta, me balançando de maneira brincalhona, e eu rio junto com ela, mexendo o ombro para me livrar da sua mão.

"Que seja... eu tenho um bebê!" a realização me trás um certo êxtase, e fico séria novamente. Não que eu não esteja feliz com a situação que esteve implícita esse tempo todo, é só que Laura teve 8 meses para se acostumar com a ideia. Eu tive apenas 30 minutos. "Natasha, eu tenho um  _filho!_ "

"Por que eu sempre tenho que estar com você nessas suas crises existenciais?" ela põe a mão na testa, fingindo estar incomodada, e eu sorrio, porque é verdade. Nesse tempo todo em que trabalhamos juntas, sempre que eu preciso de um conselho, ou só de alguém para me trazer de volta para o chão, Natasha está lá, com seu jeito irreverente que é capaz de fazer eu me sentir melhor em qualquer situação, mas também a sua habilidade de ser séria exatamente quando eu preciso.

"Porque você que me põe nelas!" viro para ela, falando mais alto, mas logo viro para a estrada novamente. Ela levanta as mãos como se se rendesse e sorri.

"Bem, agora você só precisa dar a notícia pra Laura."

* * *

 

"Hot Donna!" Natasha grita ao passar pela porta, daquele jeito dela, fazendo escândalo sempre que chega em algum lugar. Laura, que está no chão rodeada por brinquedos e Michael, olha para cima e levanta uma sobrancelha para Natasha.

"That '70s Show? Sério?"

"Desculpe, eu pensei em te chamar de Chelsea, mas ela era meio vadia. E hétero demais pra você." Natasha senta no sofá, entre Laura e Michael, que sorri com seus dois dentes novinhos em folha. Ela passa a mão na cabeça dele e ele volta a se concentrar em passar uma bolinha de uma mão para outra.

"Muito engraçado, Lyonne." Laura revira os olhos para ela. Me sento no chão, ao lado de Michael, e ele estende os bracinhos para mim. O coloco sentado nas minhas pernas e ele se apoia em mim, voltando novamente para o seu brinquedo.

Pensei que olharia para ele de uma forma totalmente diferente, mas percebo que aquele sentimento sempre esteve em mim. A forma como me sinto quando seguro ele, como se aquela coisinha dependesse de mim para tudo, por mais que esteja bem longe da verdade. Eu sei que ele não precisa de mim para absolutamente nada, mas só o jeito como ele segura a minha roupa quando eu o faço dormir e sempre sorri quando falo com ele faz eu me sentir uma pessoa muito especial, e é um sentimento gratificante.

"Ah, eu poderia te chamar de... qual o nome da menina que você fez em Slackers? Aquela cena com o vibrador é genial!"

"Meu Deus, eu assisti esse filme!" solto uma gargalhada, Michael olha para cima, e Laura começa a rir do susto que ele levou, mas dá pra notar que suas bochechas estão vermelhas.

"Eu estava planejando contar isso pra ele daqui a uns 17 anos, mas okay, obrigada por me poupar desse momento. E é Reanna, a garota." ela diz, olhando para um chocalho nas suas mãos e o barulho que ele faz chama a atenção de Michael de volta para os brinquedos. "Natasha, você esteve em Todo Mundo em Pânico. _E em American Pie!_ "

"Okay, agora você pegou pesado." Natasha levanta as mãos e balança a cabeça. Olho para baixo, e Michael parece maravilhado com o que acontece quando se joga um brinquedo no chão. Ou seja, absolutamente nada. "Chega de passados obscuros."

"Muito obscuro, Emily Rose." Laura dá um soquinho no joelho de Natasha, e ela olha para Laura como se o que ela disse fosse a pior das ofensas.

"Ei, era a Megan Voorhees, do Exorcista, okay?"

"Que seja, eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber." Laura levanta ainda rindo,  e atravessa a sala, passando por mim com cuidado. Ela para na porta da cozinha, e olha para trás. "Taylor, pode me ajudar?"

"Claro, ér... Tasha, vigia ele pra mim por dois minutos." levanto Michael do meu colo, e ele fica extremamente chateado por ter deixado seu brinquedo cair. O entrego a Natasha, e ela o segura de forma desajeitada.

"Você vai deixar ele comigo?! Eu sou horrível com crianças!"

"Não precisa fazer nada, ele é um bebê bem fácil. Só preste atenção nele." digo já seguindo em direção à cozinha, e tenho que rir do quão desesperada ela soa.

"Okay. Mas se eu ouvir gemidos, eu vou vomitar na criança." mostro o dedo do meio, e ela tapa os olhos de Michael. Tento não rir.

Entro na cozinha, e Laura segura uma garrafa de vinho. Ela passa a garrafa para mim sem olhar e se vira para pegar três taças no armário. Ela ainda está de costas quando eu falo, sentindo um friozinho na barriga como se fizesse uma confissão importante.

"É meu bebê." Laura ri, uma risada abafada, e se vira, me entregando uma das taças.

"Olha Tay, sinto muito, mas eu tenho certeza que nós usamos camisinha naquele fim de semana, não tem chances de você ser o pai." ela tenta passar por mim, mas eu coloco o braço na sua frente e ela para. Respiro fundo, tentando fazer uma cara bem séria para que ela também me leve a sério.

"Não, o Michael. Ele  _também_  é meu filho."

"O que, você acha que a camisinha pode ter estourado?! Porra, Taylor! Como você não percebeu?" ela faz uma cara muito séria, e finge brigar comigo, e eu reviro os olhos, bufando. Ela acaba de estragar o meu momento.

"É sério, Laura!" ela ri, e deixa as duas taças que segura sobre a mesa, põe as mãos na minha cintura e me beija. Um beijo lento e suave, mas que não dura muito, e tento retribuir na mesma medida.

"É claro que é, idiota." ela coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha, e seus dedos roçam na minha bochecha levemente. Ela me olha com um olhar leve e um sorriso suave, e quase sinto minhas bochechas esquentando. "Só percebeu isso agora?"

"Na verdade, a Natasha percebeu." faço uma careta, e ela ri e me solta, pegando as taças da mesa.

"Precisando da Natasha para perceber alguma coisa. Sua situação é crítica." ela beija a minha bochecha, e tiro o braço do caminho para ela passar.

"Eu ouvi isso, Prepon." Natasha diz  quando passamos pela porta, mas quase não ouço de tão baixo que ela fala. "E Taylor, se te serve de consolo, ainda acho que ele tem a sua boca. Mas a sua teoria de não fazer nada não deu certo." ela aponta para baixo, e vejo Michael dormindo com a cabeça na perna dela, ainda segurando um de seus brinquedos. "Aliás, Laura, ele me bateu."

"Ele te  _bateu_?" Laura repete rindo, incrédula, e Natasha balança a cabeça, séria demais.

"Sim. Eu peguei ele e ele me deu um tapa no nariz completamente aleatório. Controle esse monstrinho."

"Com certeza, Natasha, ele é muito perigoso."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

"Não me lembro da última vez que fiquei tão bêbada com você." Taylor diz enquanto coloca a sua taça vazia na mesinha de centro. Ela volta à posição anterior, sentada no tapete, entre as minhas pernas com o corpo apoiado no meu, e eu envolvo o meu braço livre ao redor dela.

"Provavelmente naquela vez na casa do Jason." respondo, dou o último gole na minha taça e a coloco ao lado da de Taylor. Ponho também esse braço ao seu redor e ela deixa os braços caírem sobre os meus.

"Nossa última noite de sexo bêbado?" ela dá uma risada abafada e acaricia a minha mão, parada sobre a sua barriga."Eu nem estava bêbada. Um _pouco_ alterada, mas não bêbada."

"Então você estava _quase_ sóbria? _O tempo todo?_ " pergunto e ela dá uma risadinha e balança a cabeça, apoiando-a no meu ombro. "Gostaria de se explicar?"

"Em suma, eu já sabia onde nós acabaríamos no fim da noite, eu queria estar consciente." ela dá de ombros e eu sorrio pensando em Taylor tentando controlar o quanto deveria beber para estar sóbria o suficiente para lembrar de tudo no dia seguinte. "Meu Deus, se lembra de como era gostoso? O risco de alguém pegar a gente, ter que fazer tudo depressa, sem fazer nenhum barulho..."

"Hmm... era a melhor parte, não era? _O risco._ Era quase melhor que o sexo em si." eu expiro de forma mais longa e pesada, e ela concorda murmurando. Estamos tão próximas que sinto a vibração no meu peito quando ela fala.

"Aquilo dava _tesão_ , meu Deus." ela tenta chegar mais para perto, mas não há mais espaço entre nós duas. "Sou eu, ou está frio?"

"Eu não sei, você está toda em cima de mim." eu rio, e ela me aperta contra o sofá antes de levantar. "E a lareira está ligada."

"Lareiras a gás são uma piada. Eu definitivamente tenho que te levar pra passar uns dias na fazenda do meu irmão. Ele tem essa lareira _gigante_ , maravilhosa." ela diz enquanto some pelo corredor, rindo do jeito que falou 'gigante'.

"Eu amo fazendas!" grito alto o suficiente para ela ouvir.

"Vou pegar um cobertor!" ela grita de volta, provavelmente sem entender o que eu falei, o que me faz rir.

Deito a cabeça no assento do sofá com um suspiro. Vasculho a minha memória, passando por cada flash que tenho daquelas noites, enevoados pelo álcool mas ainda bem reais de alguma forma. Me lembro de como me sentia como uma adolescente, fugindo com Taylor para o banheiro no meio de uma festa. Me lembro de nunca me cansar, de ir a noite toda na cama dela, ou na minha, energizada pelo álcool e pelo tesão. Me lembro dos dois extremos: me sentir tão bem que mal podia acreditar na noite, e me sentir péssima na manhã. E de como as noites ficaram _ainda melhores_ , e as manhãs _ainda piores_ , depois que descobri que estava apaixonada por Taylor. E me lembro de uma noite em especial.

-

_Eu quase não bebi nessa noite, mas posso sentir a euforia que o álcool me causa mesmo assim. Estou deitada na cama de Taylor, completamente nua, e a observo enquanto ela respira ofegante ao meu lado. Havíamos saído do club onde parte do cast se reuniu depois das gravações direto para a casa dela, pulando a usual parte de escapar para o banheiro ou qualquer outro canto mais reservado e escondido. Eu já perdi a conta de quanto tempo passamos na cama, Tonight do John Legend está tocando e o gosto dela ainda está na minha boca. Ela vira para mim e seu sorriso acusa que ela bebeu bem mais que eu._

_"Deixa eu te mostrar a melhor parte de estar com uma mulher." ela diz, a voz ainda rouca, e se coloca por cima de mim, já levando a boca até o meu pescoço. Não presto atenção na frase de primeira, minha atenção se prende no que ela promete, meu coração acelerando em antecipação pelas coisas que só ela consegue me fazer sentir._

_"E qual é?" a mão dela aperta o meu seio e eu arqueio as costas, me pressionando contra a mão dela enquanto ela brinca com os dedos no meu mamilo. Aí é que eu presto atenção no que ela disse._

_"Nós não precisamos parar pra descansar." minhas mãos apertam a sua cintura, fazendo ela apoiar todo o seu corpo no meu, mas continuo pensando na sua última frase. Uma palavra em especial repetindo na minha cabeça._

_"Eu não **estou** com você." ela levanta a cabeça e faz uma careta, sua mão ainda parada no meu seio. _

_"Sério? Você quer discutir isso **agora**?"_

_"Não, mas... nós não estamos juntas." ela volta a beijar o meu pescoço, e as minhas mãos sobem para a sua nuca para segurar o seu cabelo, minha atenção não mais completamente focada no que ela está fazendo._

_"Como quiser, Laura." ela me beija, provavelmente para dar o assunto como encerrado, mas volta atrás e faz mais um comentário, com um sorriso meio bobo e debochado causado mais pelo álcool que pela ironia. "Mas você transa comigo, e a gente se beija frequentemente na frente de muitas pessoas. Pense sobre isso."_

_"É profissional, Taylor."_

_"Shhh... fica quietinha. Eu só quero ouvir você gemer." ela morde o lóbulo da minha orelha ao dizer isso, e não consigo impedir o gemido quase inaudível que sai da minha garganta._

_E enquanto ela beija os meus seios, a minha barriga, fazendo todo o caminho até o meu sexo, eu permaneço parada, olhando para o teto, pensando no que ela disse e eliminando o tom de brincadeira da sua frase. Nunca me imaginei com uma mulher. Taylor foi a primeira e a única com quem tive qualquer tipo de relação, mesmo que só sexual. Não vou negar que era bom, era sempre intenso e prazeroso, mas eu tentava me convencer de que era o álcool adicionado ao fato dela conhecer o corpo feminino como nenhum homem poderia. E nunca, nunca passou pela minha cabeça que isso, eu e ela, poderia virar algo a mais. E que talvez ela considerasse algo a mais._

_Diante da minha falta de reação, ela levanta a cabeça. "O que foi? Não está bom assim?"_

_"Está, é que..." suspiro e estico as minhas pernas, que estavam dobradas, com a cabeça de Taylor entre elas. "Acho que a gente deveria parar por hoje."_

_"Isso é por causa do que eu disse?" ela volta a ficar por cima de mim e apoia o queixo sobre o meu esterno, parecendo levemente desapontada._

_"Não, é só... eu estou meio cansada hoje. Acho que já deu." ela aperta os lábios, entendendo a mensagem, e deita ao meu lado. "Me desculpe."_

_"Não se desculpe."_

_Ela me abraça, o corpo bem encaixado no meu em uma posição familiar na qual acordei tantas vezes, tão próximo que só o seu calor é suficiente para me deixar confortável, e não demora muito para que ela durma._

_Eu permaneço acordada._

_-_

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" digo quando ouço os passos de Taylor na sala e ela balança a cabeça. "Você acha que era pra ser? Tipo, eu e você. Você acha que simplesmente _era pra acontecer?_ Como o destino, ou algo do gênero?"

"Desde o início." ela volta para o meu colo, estendendo o cobertor sobre as nossas pernas. Ela soa tão determinada que eu acredito de primeira, só peço por uma confirmação para me aprofundar um pouco mais no assunto.

"Mesmo?"

Ela murmura para confirmar."Eu sabia que nós teríamos alguma coisa especial, só não sabia o que era. Não necessariamente um relacionamento. Talvez uma amizade muito forte." ela dá de ombros, pega as minhas mãos e acaricia as minhas juntas com o polegar. "Mas eu descobri o que seria na nossa primeira noite. Quando eu acordei e olhei pra você... eu nunca senti nada parecido antes. Com ninguém. Eu sabia que você era especial."

"Nós somos tão gays." eu digo rindo e ela me acompanha, e ainda sorri quando eu beijo ela.

Ela se afasta quando eu tiro a camiseta que ela usa, mas volta a me beijar assim que eu a jogo no sofá, minhas mãos descendo para a cintura dela, depois subindo pelas costelas, e voltando pela cintura, acariciando as curvas do corpo dela, e ela faz carinho no meu rosto, me beijando de forma lenta, mas intensa. Quando começamos a ficar sem ar é que nos afastamos, e aproveito os poucos segundos.

"Posso te fazer outra pergunta?" tiro a minha camiseta, e Taylor murmura 'mm-hm', beijando o meu queixo e o meu maxilar. Minhas mãos voltam a passear pelas suas curvas e ela se arrepia e geme quando toco seus seios. "Naquela festa, no hotel, aquilo foi planejado? Ou você me beijou por impulso?"

"Eu só fiz o que senti que deveria fazer. Eu não pensei em nada." percebo que ela olha fixamente para os meus lábios enquanto fala, e passo a língua por eles lentamente, deixando-os úmidos, e mordo o lábio inferior.

Eu deito ela sobre o tapete e fico por cima, o cobertor se enrola na altura da minha cintura, mas minhas pernas ainda estão sob ele, junto com as de Taylor. Me sustento nas duas mãos para ficar em cima dela e apoio todo o meu corpo sobre o dela aos poucos, sinto sua pele quente debaixo da minha, o peito inflando quando ela respira. Reparo que ela ainda olha para a minha boca, e uso meu melhor sorriso malicioso para fazer ela morder o lábio.

"Eu amo a sua boca."

"Para de olhar e me beija logo."

Taylor levanta as mãos, seus dedos se enterram no meu cabelo e ela puxa o meu rosto, mas o beijo não se resume às nossas bocas. Com meu corpo tocando o dela de cima a baixo, eles se movem no mesmo tempo que nossas línguas, em sincronia, em um ritmo só nosso que tira o nosso fôlego. Ela me puxa ainda mais para ela, querendo mais, _sempre_ querendo mais, e tira parte do corpo do tapete, forçando o quadril contra o meu, rebolando num ritmo delicioso, e eu retribuo na mesma medida, grunhindo contra a boca dela.

"Ainda está com frio?" pergunto quando nos separamos mais uma vez, e ela balança a cabeça para os lados.

"Não..." ela sussurra, ofegante, sua respiração quente e rápida atingindo os meus lábios. _"Eu estou pegando fogo..."_

Ela me beija novamente, e só se afasta quando o ar começa a lhe faltar novamente, mas estou decidida a fazer ela perder de vez o fôlego. Levo a minha boca até o seu seio direito, sinto o gosto da sua pele na minha língua, que envolve o mamilo ereto dela, e minha mão paira sobre ela por um instante. Não sei onde tocá-la, porque a quero por inteiro. Quero o seu corpo inteiro, e desfruto dele inteiro, minhas mãos se perdendo no corpo dela, _eu me_ perdendo no corpo dela. A pele dela pega fogo, pulsa mais viva do que nunca, responde de várias maneiras ao meu toque. Poderia chegar ao meu clímax só de ver ela assim, completamente entregue, ouvir os barulhos que ela faz, gemendo meu nome baixinho naquela voz rouca que me deixa à flor da pele.

"Você tem noção do efeito que tem em mim? Hm?" e voz dela está baixa, rouca e ofegante, mas entendo perfeitamente a frase e sinto um sorriso crescendo em meu rosto, parte pelo que ela disse, parte por ver como ela luta para formar uma frase tão simples. "Tem ideia de como me deixa _louca?_ "

"Eu te deixo louca, é?" mordo o mamilo dela de leve, massageando seu outro seio com uma das mãos. Ela responde por meio de gemidos. "Eu vou te deixar _muito_ louca." subo meu corpo para falar bem no ouvido dela, e quando o faço, sinto meus seios roçando nos dela, meus mamilos tão durinhos quanto os seus, e ela murmura em satisfação. Ela desce as mãos pelas minhas costas, deslizando pelas minhas curvas até chegar à minha bunda, e eu abaixo o tom da minha voz, deixando-a ainda mais grave, do jeitinho certo para acabar com o resto de sanidade que ela tem. "E eu quero ouvir você gemer _bem gostoso..._ " beijo atrás da orelha dela, o maxilar e o pescoço, chupando e mordendo logo em seguida. "E fazer bem alto aquele barulho maravilhoso que você faz quando goza..."

Taylor sussurra um palavrão enquanto me enfio debaixo do cobertor e me livro do short e da lingerie dela. Ela abre as pernas e as coloca sobre os meus ombros, e arqueja quando passo a língua pelo seu sexo, sentindo o gosto da sua excitação, saboreando ela como se fosse meu doce preferido. Ela está molhada, _deliciosamente molhada,_ e não tem nada melhor do que saber que é tudo por minha causa. Eu chupo ela lentamente, meus dedos e minha língua se aventurando por partes dela onde nunca estiveram, fazendo ela sentir coisas que nunca sentiu. Forço a sua entrada com a minha língua e uso meus dedos para estimular o seu clitóris, eventualmente invertendo as posições, chupando ela com ainda mais vontade. Não consigo ver ela de debaixo do cobertor, mas pelo jeito como ela move o quadril contra a minha boca, querendo sempre mais contato, e geme um pouco mais alto quando toco uma área que ela gosta mais, sei que estou no caminho certo.

Estou tão perdida no momento quanto ela, perdida na sensação de ter as suas pernas tremendo dos dois lados da minha cabeça, de sentir ela pulsando nos meus dedos, de sentir o seu gosto tomando a minha boca enquanto exploro ela, procurando pelos seus pontos mais sensíveis. Estou tão perdida nisso tudo que quase não percebo quando as reações do corpo dela vão ficando mais intensas, ela pronuncia o último A do meu nome de forma prolongada, sua mão, que até agora esteve para fora do cobertor, puxa o meu cabelo ao mesmo tempo em que empurra a minha cabeça contra o sexo dela, silenciosamente pedindo por mais. Reconheço o jeito como as pernas e o quadril dela se movem, completamente contra a sua vontade.

E aí, _aquele_ barulho. Aquele gemido aliviado que eu conheço tão bem. Um gosto novo toma a minha boca, um ainda melhor, e ela vai aos poucos voltando à paz, até que seu corpo repousa e ela fica em silêncio, ainda se recuperando. Essa é uma das melhores partes. Ver que o que eu faço ela sentir é tão forte, tão intenso, que ela contradiz a sua própria teoria e sempre precisa de um momento pra descansar.

"De 0 a 10?" pergunto quando saio de debaixo do cobertor, tirando o meu cabelo bagunçado do meu rosto, e isso faz ela sorrir.

"Vai se foder." ela está por cima de mim em uma fração de segundos, segurando as minhas mãos ao lado da minha cabeça, a boca a centímetros da minha, e nem parece a mesma. "Ou... deixa que eu faço isso pra você."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's POV

"Já mencionei o quão baixa eu me sinto perto da sua família?"

 _"Taylor!"_ o sotaque de Brad, irmão de Laura, parece ficar ainda mais forte quando ele grita o meu nome, interrompendo Laura antes que ela possa responder. Quando está perto o suficiente, ele me envolve em um abraço tão apertado que eu juro que minhas costas estalam, mas já aprendi que é característico da família de Laura. Tenho certeza de que ela deve ter feito algum sinal para mim, mas o cara é tão alto que não consigo ver nada além do preto da sua jaqueta.

"Jesus, Brad, você vai me quebrar no meio." ajeito minha roupa e ele ri.

Olho para o lado e vejo que Laura já sumiu com Michael, mas isso não me incomoda. Por alguma razão, me dei muito bem com Brad desde que nos conhecemos, e não era incômodo ficar sozinha com ele. O humor dele era bem parecido com o meu, e nos identificávamos em muitas coisas. Ele costumava brincar que "é coisa de irmão mais velho", e bagunçava o cabelo impecável de Laura como dois adolescentes "você não iria entender, Lau".

Entro com ele na casa, deixando a música e as pessoas que cumprimentei há pouco tempo no quintal.

"Como vão as coisas com... Mini Michael? É assim que você chama ele?" balanço a cabeça e tomo um gole da cerveja de Brad, que ele me oferece movendo a garrafa na minha direção.

"Mini Michael é um monstrinho adorável." devolvo a garrafa para ele e ele começa a andar para o meio da sala, balançando a cabeça para indicar que eu devo segui-lo.

"Eu sempre soube que Laura colocaria 'Michael' se ela tivesse um filho." ele cruza as pernas ao sentar no sofá, e eu me sento em uma poltrona ao lado. "De todos nós, ela era a mais agarrada com o meu pai. A favorita." ele ri, e eu sorrio, lembrando de como Laura costuma falar de seu pai, sempre animada com as lembranças, mesmo as de coisas simples e pequenas, mas que pareciam sempre tão importantes para ela.

"Escuta... me tira uma dúvida. Vocês não vão fazer _aquela_ coisa com aquela música hoje não, vão?" ouço uma risada feminina atrás de mim e me viro, uma das irmãs de Laura, nunca sei qual, senta no braço do sofá, ao lado de Brad.

Sabendo do meu problema de identificação, Brad sussurra "Stephanie", tomando cuidado para que ela não veja.

Stephanie. Okay.

"Paradise by the Dashboard Light?" balanço a cabeça confirmando. "Nós só costumamos fazer isso com a família inteira. Ou quando o Brad fica muito bêbado e insiste muito." eles trocam aquele olhar típico de irmãos implicando um com o outro, e subitamente sinto falta do meu irmão mais novo. "Mas nós podemos abrir uma exceção, se você quiser."

"Dispenso. Obrigada."

"Vocês traumatizaram ela." Laura senta no braço da poltrona onde eu estou, virada para mim, e uma de suas pernas acaba entre as minhas. Olho para Brad e Stephanie, nenhum dos dois parece nos reprova, nem parecem ter prestado atenção no movimento de Laura. Aprendi com o tempo que a família de Laura não liga muito pra isso. Embora Laura tenha estado com homens sua vida toda, nenhum deles achou estranho quando ela me apresentou como sua namorada, e nunca parecem incomodados quando nos beijamos ou algo parecido. "Laura já fez coisas piores com as quais nós deveríamos nos preocupar", Brad disse quando comentei sobre isso com ele. "Você, na verdade, foi uma das melhores coisas que ela fez."

" _Nós_ traumatizamos ela?!" Stephanie coloca a mão no peito, fingindo estar ofendida. " _Você_ que leva isso a sério demais."

"Qual é, pessoal, é uma _performance!_ " Laura faz gestos exagerados ao dizer 'performance'.

"Eu disse." Stephanie fala só para mim, com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Ela leva a sério demais."

"Vocês só estão com inveja porque eu sou a melhor cantora daqui." Laura finge estar triste quando todos dão gargalhadas do que ela disse.

"Depois dessa, eu vou voltar lá pra fora." Stephanie se levanta e Brad a acompanha, mas ela para na frente da minha poltrona e olha para mim com um sorriso que me lembra um pouco o de Laura. "Ah, Taylor. Você é muito bonita pra ficar escondida aqui dentro, está todo mundo lá fora." sorrio com o elogio, e balanço a cabeça. Ela pisca para mim.

"Nós vamos em dois minutos." Laura grita quando eles estão deixando a sala. Ela desce do braço da poltrona para o meu colo e coloca os bracos ao meu redor. "É muito legal ver o quanto você e Brad se deram bem."

"Ele é uma figura." abraço a cintura dela, e ela beija a minha bochecha e coloca a testa contra a minha têmpora.

"É o mais próximo de conhecer o meu pai que você pode chegar." ela dá uma risada abafada, fingindo não se importar de um jeito que eu sei que é forçado, mas penso que é melhor não me aprofundar no assunto.

"A gente deveria ir ver se a sua mãe precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa." ela esfrega o nariz na minha bochecha enquanto eu falo, e não faz nenhuma menção a sair do meu colo.

"Eu estou vindo da cozinha, tem bastante gente ajudando ela." ela ri, e me beija quando viro para ela.

Nós duas nos viramos e Laura se levanta quando ouvimos um choro de bebê que ambas sabemos que pertence a Michael. Uma das irmãs de Laura (onde está Brad pra me dizer qual delas é?) traz Michael no colo, e Laura estende os braços para pegá-lo. O rosto dela é automaticamente tomado por uma expressão de preocupação, mas a irmã dela não parece preocupada, então permaneço sentada, assumindo que não é nada demais. 

"Eu acho que ele está cansado. Talvez com fome." ela diz para Laura, que balança Michael no colo para acalmá-lo, sem muito sucesso. Ele para de chorar, mas continua choramingando, jogando as mãozinhas no ar para sinalizar que algo o incomoda.

"Eu vou colocar ele no quarto da minha mãe." Laura diz para mim, e espero ela subir as escadas para me levantar.

Resolvo ir até a cozinha e ver se precisam de ajuda, mesmo que Laura tenha dito que não. Era sempre o mínimo que eu procurava fazer, tentar ajudar, depois de terem me recebido tão bem. Não que eu esperasse qualquer outro tipo de recepção vinda das pessoas que criaram um ser como a Laura, mas foi ainda melhor do que eu imaginava, desde quando os conheci, me tratavam como se eu fosse realmente parte da família, e isso era incrível pra mim, que cresci sem saber direito o que unidade familiar significava, dividida entre a minha mãe e o meu pai, junto com o meu irmão. Era surpreendente para mim o quanto eles eram unidos, mas estavam sempre dispostos a acolher mais um.

A mãe dela está sozinha, e parece estar terminando o que está fazendo.

"Precisa de ajuda, senhora Prepon?" pergunto, me encostando no batente da porta, e ela me dirige um sorriso, como sempre. Me lembro da primeira vez que conversei com ela sem Laura por perto. Como ela foi completamente sincera comigo, dizendo que nunca pensou que Laura acabaria com uma mulher. Mas também fez questão de ressaltar que nunca havia visto sua filha tão feliz.

"Não, obrigada. Já estou terminando, na verdade." ela levanta uma travessa com algo que não sei o que é, mas cheira muito bem.

"Certeza? Com nada?"

"Você é uma gracinha, Taylor. Laura não poderia ter escolhido melhor." eu sorrio com isso, levemente sem graça. "Pode me ajudar indo buscar a Laura. Já está na hora de comer." balanço a cabeça, e faço como ela manda.

Ao me aproximar da porta entre aberta do quarto, ouço Laura cantando baixinho e me detenho. Olho pela fresta na porta, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, e confirmo que ela está mesmo cantando enquanto segura Michael, que parece estar dormindo, no colo. Só vejo a silhueta dela, já que as luzes estão apagadas e a única iluminação é a luz da lua e da festa lá fora. A cena é inacreditavelmente adorável. Ela balança o bebê em seus braços, ignorando completamente o problema que tem com a sua voz quando canta para embalar ele, fazer com que ele durma melhor e mais rápido, e parece perdida nos olhinhos dele, mesmo que estejam fechados. Consigo identificar a música, "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", e abro a porta devagar, para não assustar Laura e acordar Michael, a luz do corredor iluminando o quarto escuro aos poucos.

"Eu adoro essa música." sussurro e ela sorri de forma quase triste, ainda olhando para o bebê no seu colo.

"Meu pai costumava cantar ela pra mim, quando me colocava pra dormir." ela deita Michael na cama, sobre um pequeno cobertor, e volta a se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama. Desse ângulo e à meia-luz, não consigo ver seu rosto, e não estou nem um pouco preparada para como a voz dela soa quando continua falando. "Ele... ele teria amado o Michael..." se ela não está chorando, está bem perto disso. Meu coração quebra ao ouvir o quão perto do limite ela está, e me vejo automaticamente andando na direção dela, meus braços já esticados na sua direção, por instinto, instinto de proteger ela do que quer que seja. Ela passa as mãos pelo rosto, depois pelo cabelo, colocando-o para trás. " _Meu Deus_ , eu só queria que ele estivesse aqui..."

"Ei, Laura." me ajoelho ao lado da cadeira, mas Laura não olha para mim. Ela morde o lábio com força e sei que ela tenta se controlar, mas suas costas tremem quando ela soluça. "Ei... fique calma..." passo a mão pelo cabelo dela, acariciando a sua cabeça, naquele meu jeito típico de tentar acalmar ela, ou só de mostrar que ela não está sozinha. "Eu sei que você sente falta dele."

"É só... é como se ele estivesse perdendo tudo de bom que aconteceu na minha vida." ela levanta a cabeça, engolindo em seco para limpar a garganta, mas sua voz continua embargada. "O meu trabalho, o Michael... até você. Ele não viu nada disso. Eu estou no momento mais feliz da minha vida, e eu não posso dividir isso com ele, e... _eu só queria..._ "

A voz dela começa a falhar e ela não termina a frase. Fico de pé e ela também se levanta, se jogando nos meus braços abertos, não mais tentando lutar contra as suas emoções. Ela chora baixinho, o rosto na curva entre o meu pescoço e o meu ombro, as mãos fechadas em punhos segurando a minha blusa, e eu acaricio as suas costas e o seu cabelo. Conheço ela bem o suficiente para saber que eu não preciso dizer nada. Basta dar a ela a certeza de que estou aqui, e não vou a lugar algum. E sei que disso ela tem toda certeza. Sei que ela só se lança desse jeito contra mim, porque sabe que sempre estou lá para pegá-la. Ela sabe que sempre vou estar onde ela precisa que eu esteja.

"Ei, olhe pra mim." digo, e ela levanta a cabeça. Tiro o cabelo do seu rosto e olho em seus olhos. Estão vermelhos, mas o verde parece ainda mais verde, mais brilhante. Tão linda. Me quebra no meio ver ela assim, mas eu juro, ela poderia fazer da tristeza a mais linda das emoções. "Eu sei que não se pode nem comparar esse tipo de coisa, mas você tem a mim, okay? Você tem a mim, e ao outro Michael..." ela esboça um sorriso à menção do nome do seu filho. E do seu pai. "...e à sua família. E onde quer que ele esteja, seu pai está feliz por você."

Ela me beija com tanta força que tenho que me apoiar no peitoril da janela, mas seguro a sua cintura mesmo assim, mais abraçando ela que puxando, tentando dessa vez dar a mim a certeza de que ela está ali, enquanto ela acaricia a minha nuca e o meu pescoço com as mãos. Ela me beija devagar, sua língua procurando entrar em sincronia com a minha, mas isso não mascara a vontade por trás do beijo, as palavras que ela poderia muito bem dizer, mas prefere mostrar, prefere me fazer _sentir_ a me fazer escutar, e é uma das melhores coisas nela, porque combina exatamente com o que nós temos. Nos fazemos sentir, seja o que for, nós sentimos tudo uma pela outra, e uma com a outra. Se resume aos mais primitivos sentimentos e sensações, coisas além do nosso controle, mas que eu particularmente nunca quis controlar.

Ela se afasta antes que o ar me falte.

"Eu te amo..." ela segura o meu rosto, e coloca a testa contra a minha. _"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo..."_ ela repete várias vezes entre os beijos que vai depositando sobre os meus lábios, e vejo uma última lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha pálida. Limpo ela com meu polegar, e deixo a mão ali, fazendo carinho no rosto dela. "Promete que nunca vai me deixar?"

"Claro que eu prometo."

_"Ela promete!"_

Eu e Laura nos entreolhamos, confusas, e descobrimos ao mesmo tempo que o grito veio do quintal abaixo de nós. Olhamos para baixo, e estão todos olhando para a janela. Brad segura uma garrafa como se fizesse um brinde, e todos aplaudem e gritam. Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem e tenho certeza que estou corada, me viro para Laura, e suas bochechas estão tão vermelhas quanto os seus olhos, ela sorri sem graça e todos riem quando ela faz uma reverência e fecha as cortinas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV

A música está tão alta e estou tão desligada cantando junto enquanto preparo algo rápido para comer que nem ouço quando Taylor entra em casa, só percebo sua presença quando ela faz barulho ao arrastar uma cadeira para sentar, e abaixa o volume. Me viro para trás, e ela está olhando para o celular. Acho um pouco estranho o silêncio dela, e ela ter sentado tão longe, mas apenas volto a minha atenção para a comida, culpando a distração típica dela por isso.

"Michael está dormindo?" ela pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça, mas ela não levanta o olhar então eu respondo em voz alta.

"Sim. Como o bebê que ele é." dou uma risada abafada, mas meu sorriso se vai aos poucos ao ver que Taylor não reage ao que eu disse. Desligo o fogo e me viro para ela.

"Isso se você não acordou ele com essa música." ela me olha com um ar sério incaracterístico que me faz franzir as sobrancelhas levemente, mas decido só dar de ombros e me sento na frente dela.

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo Muse." sorrio ao dizer isso, e o canto esquerdo da boca dela se levanta, quase formando um sorriso que dura poucos segundos. Tão próxima, sinto um cheiro muito leve de álcool no seu hálito. "Você bebeu?"

"Só um drink com a Yael, eu juro." ela levanta as mãos, e eu balanço a cabeça, porque acredito nela.

"Ei, você não vai acreditar. Eu recebi uma proposta pra fazer uma participação em alguns episódios da série nova do Danny." digo animada, esperando que a notícia melhore um pouco o ânimo dela assim como melhorou o meu.

"Danny?"

"Danny Masterson."

"Não foi esse que você namorou?" ela levanta uma sobrancelha e seu peito treme com o que seria uma risada se ela se esforçasse mais.

"Não, eu namorei o Christopher. O irmão dele. Enfim!" bato as duas mãos nos joelhos dela. "Ele e Ashton me chamaram para participar. Poucos episódios, nada demais. Mas mesmo assim, eu estaria de volta à ativa por um tempo!"

Ela sorri, ainda sem mostrar os dentes mas me parece sincero dessa vez. "Isso é ótimo. E você vai?"

"Então... eu não sei. Queria conversar com você sobre isso." movo as mãos nas suas pernas e chego a minha cadeira mais para perto. "Eu... nem sei como colocar isso em palavras. Eu amo o meu filho, claro que amo, e não estou reclamando. Mas eu não aguento mais ficar parada. Eu vivo pelo meu trabalho desde que comecei a atuar. É enlouquecedor ver você no que costumava ser a minha rotina, e não poder fazer nada." olho para ela e vejo que ela me ouve atentamente, mas seus olhos estão focados em algum ponto próximo à minha boca, a observando enquanto eu falo. "Por outro lado, tem o Michael. Eu não quero, sei lá, que outra pessoa cuide dele enquanto eu trabalho. Eu quero _estar_ com ele."

Ela balança a cabeça para indicar que entendeu o meu ponto e levanta os olhos para encontrar os meus. "Eu acho que você deveria aceitar. Você está mesmo precisando voltar ao trabalho." Taylor se levanta e minhas mãos caem das suas pernas. "E eu acho que você precisa parar de ser tão insegura com tudo. Quem sabe tomar uma decisão sozinha."

"O que?" também me levanto quando ela começa a sair da cozinha e alcanço ela com poucos passos. Seguro o seu braço, não tão forte, e ela para de andar. O comportamento dela me confunde a ponto de eu começar a me preocupar, tentando pensar em algo que fiz que possa ter magoado ela, ou a deixado com raiva o suficiente para querer fazer o mesmo comigo, o que não é nem um pouco característico dela. "É difícil não ficar insegura quando quase tudo sobre o que eu tinha certeza deu errado." dou uma risadinha, tentando tornar a frase casual, mas volto a ficar séria rapidamente. "E você está sendo muito grossa."

"É só..." ela bufa e apoia as costas no batente da porta, e noto pela primeira vez que ela parece cansada. Culpar o cansaço pelo modo como ela está agindo faz eu me sentir um pouco melhor. "Essas entrevistas, e as gravações... está tudo uma correria, eu estou _tão_ estressada ultimamente..."

"Mas não precisa falar assim comigo. Eu só queria sua ajuda." faço uma careta, e ela desvia o olhar para não encontrar o meu. Ela enche os pulmões e expira devagar, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Também não é muito dela querer escapar de conversas, mas parece que é exatamente o que ela está tentando fazer. "Eu acho que você anda trabalhando demais."

Ela abre a boca e solta uma risada irônica, como se o que eu disse fosse surpreendentemente ofensivo. "Só porque você não trabalha, não quer dizer que eu estou trabalhando demais."

Eu prendo a respiração, fecho os olhos, e só solto quando sinto meu peito queimar com a falta de ar. Abro meus olhos, e Taylor está novamente olhando para outro ponto qualquer que não é o meu rosto. O que é bom, porque tenho certeza de que minhas bochechas estão corando, porque posso sentir meu rosto ficando quente com a irritação que começa a crescer. "Você não acabou de falar isso." falo pausadamente, e ela encolhe os ombros e aperta os lábios antes de sair de vez da cozinha e atravessar a sala. Alcanço ela quando está entrando no corredor e agarro o seu braço, com mais força dessa vez, fazendo ela se virar para mim. Ela tenta resistir, mas está claro que sou mais forte que ela. "Não fale como se fosse culpa minha. Como se eu quisesse ficar parada."

"Claro que não é sua culpa. _Nunca_ é." ela mexe o braço violentamente para se livrar da minha mão, mas continua parada no mesmo lugar. Bom. A última coisa que preciso agora é ter que ficar brincando de pega-pega com ela pela casa, só para ficar mais irritada.

"Do que você está falando?"

" _'Eu não tenho culpa se consigo controlar meus sentimentos melhor do que você'._ " ela faz uma imitação exagerada e debochada da minha voz, repetindo uma frase que disse para ela há mais de um ano. Mal posso acreditar que ela está mesmo fazendo isso, depois de termos deixado bem claro que tudo aquilo ficaria no passado, e começo a desconfiar que, por algum motivo que eu não sei, ela está fazendo de tudo para me tirar do sério. "Soa familiar?"

" _É sério?_ Depois de todo esse tempo?"

"Algumas coisas são _sim_ sua culpa, você precisa aprender isso, Laura." ela joga as mãos no ar.

"Isso não foi. E eu sugiro que você pare de falar agora antes que fale mais merda." passo por ela e sigo pelo corredor, indo na direção da porta do meu quarto, sentindo a minha respiração levemente alterada. Não consigo me lembrar da última vez em que fiquei tão irritada, nem da última vez em que _Taylor_ me deixou tão irritada, já esqueci completamente da comida e a única coisa que preciso agora é descansar. 

"Bem, usar camisinha teria evitado _isso._ "

Meu corpo gela ao ouvir aquela frase. Trinco os dentes, prendo a respiração novamente, involuntariamente dessa vez, e ouço as batidas do meu coração nos meus ouvidos. Fico subitamente assustada com o quão perto do meu limite estou. Sempre me considerei uma pessoa controlada, minha habilidade de lidar com minhas emoções, principalmente raiva, sempre foi algo que considero uma qualidade, mas algo naquela frase, algo no tom que voz dela tomou ao dizer isso, me faz cerrar os punhos, procurando desesperadamente pelo meu controle. Mas meu sangue ferve, e eu tento fechar os olhos e contar até dez, mas simplesmente não posso esperar. Me viro, e Taylor está parada no mesmo lugar.

"Você está dizendo que eu deveria ter evitado _o meu filho?!_ " falo lentamente, porque sei que vou acabar gritando se não o fizer, e estamos bem perto da porta do quarto de Michael e a última coisa que preciso agora é que ele acorde. "Você tem noção do que acabou de falar?"

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer..." ela tenta se explicar, mas o tom que ela usa, como se eu não estivesse entendendo o que ela fala, me deixa com ainda mais raiva, e eu balanço violentamente a cabeça para deixar claro que nada do que ela tenha para falar me interessa agora.

"Cala a boca." eu falo mais alto para interromper ela, e ela olha para outro lado ao parar de falar. _Não. Agora você conseguiu o que queria, então olhe para mim. **Me encare.**_ " _Cala a boca._ " dou passos firmes na direção dela, e quando estou perto o suficiente, levanto o seu rosto pelo queixo, obrigando ela a olhar nos meus olhos. Não sei o que ela sente, não me dou ao trabalho de tentar ler a sua expressão. "Você _não_ fala sobre o meu filho assim, entendeu?" ela não responde, e eu não espero nem quero que ela responda. Eu solto o rosto dela. "Você acaba com o meu bom humor."

"O que, _você não está feliz comigo?_ "

Quando estou prestes a responder algo que eu provavelmente me arrependeria de dizer, ouço o choro de Michael vindo do seu quarto. Mas ao invés de ativar o meu modo protetor como sempre acontece quando ele chora, aquilo apenas piora a minha situação, e me vejo bufando e jogando a cabeça para trás.

" _Ótimo!_ Você acordou o Michael." passo a mão pelo cabelo, colocando-o todo para trás e ando na direção da porta do quarto dele, que está a poucos metros, meu braço já esticado para segurar a maçaneta e abrir a porta o mais rápido possível.

" _Eu_ acordei ele?!" vejo que Taylor também faz menção a ir até o quarto de Michael e impeço ela com o meu braço, segurando a sua cintura de maneira não muito delicada. Ela me olha meio confusa, e eu a solto de um jeito que obriga ela a dar um passo para trás.

" _Eu_ vou ver ele. É o _meu_ filho."

Entro no quarto sem olhar para ela novamente, e antes mesmo que eu chegue no berço de Michael, ouço o estrondo da porta da frente batendo, o que faz com que o bebê chore ainda mais alto.

Passada a névoa de raiva que cobria as minhas ações a momentos atrás, tento me convencer de que não quero chorar junto com ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terceira parte já tá postada, viu?   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4409687?view_full_work=true  
> obrigada a todo mundo que leu até aqui, mt mt mt obrigada msm, e espero que gostem da próxima parte e dos rumos da história so far. ;)


End file.
